Don't Give Up On Me
by loudmouth15
Summary: When Chloe finds out that she's pregnant, she doesn't know what to do. Is it possible that it's Beca's? Beca doesn't think so, so she runs off. Now five years later, Beca comes back to make it right. Will Chloe give her a chance, or has she already given up?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first Bechloe fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters.**

Beca wasn't the clingy type of girlfriend. She wasn't the type of girl who needed to be around her girlfriend twenty four seven. However, Chloe has been avoiding her like the plague for the past few weeks and it's starting to get to her.

"There's a brand new art exhibit that opened a couple of days ago. I was thinking we could go?" Beca asked, more like pleaded. Chloe didn't even look up from the clothes she was folding. She shook her head.

"Maybe another time." The redhead mumbled. Beca groaned dejectedly before leaving. She kept trying and trying, even offering to take Chloe to see one of her favorite movies at the drive in, despite the fact that she hates movies. Still, the redhead wouldn't budge and now Beca was getting annoyed.

"What's wrong with you tiny? Girl troubles?" She glared at the intern, Chad, and rolled her eyes.

"I doubt you've even ever kissed a girl, tool bag." Chad frowned before muttering that she was a bitch and leaving. Beca rubbed at her temples before grabbing her phone. It rang twice before the owner picked up.

"Aubrey Posen." She rolled her eyes at the blonde's formality. She didn't have time for pleasantries.

"Has Chloe seemed off to you lately? She's been really distant and I'm worried." Aubrey paused for a second before answering, and she knew right away that that meant that the blonde _definitely_ knew what was going on with Chloe.

"I think you should talk to Chloe." The brunette rolled her eyes despite the fact that she knew that Aubrey couldn't see her.

"I've tried that, and every time I try, she either blows me off or avoids me all together. Aubrey, I know you know. Please just tell me what's going on." Beca pleaded.

"I'm sorry Beca, but this is something that you really need to talk to Chloe about. I really have to go. Bye Beca." Before she could even protest, the line went dead. She wanted to pull her hair out. Why was Chloe avoiding her? Did she want to break up? Was she cheating on her? Beca couldn't bare either of those things and now, she was even more worked up than before. She needs answers, and she needs them now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca barges into Chloe and Stacie's shared room, causing the redhead to jump.

"We need to talk." She says with her arms crossed.

"Beca-"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She cuts Chloe off. The redhead shakes her head.

"I haven't been." Beca scoffs.

"Oh yeah? When's the last time we spent time together outside of the Bellas?" Chloe began fidgeting with her fingers, staying silent. Beca could feel herself get even more frustrated.

"Do you wanna break up? Do you want to see other people?" She tried to keep her voice leveled, she hated getting emotional in front of people. Chloe's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously.

"No babe." Beca felt slight relief, but she still wanted answers.

"Then what's wrong?" The redhead looked like she was on the verge of tears, biting her lip.

"I don't want you to hate me." Chloe's voice wobbled. The brunette immediately sat beside Chloe and pulled her into her side.

"Hey, I could never hate you." Beca mumbled into Chloe's hair before pressing a kiss to her forehead, directly on Chloe's scar. They were silent for a moment. Beca wishes it was comforting, but it's not. Chloe is usually a very bubbly and touchy person, so seeing her so upset and withdrawn is scaring her.

"I'm pregnant." Beca immediately tensed up before pulling her arms away from Chloe and standing up quickly. Chloe quickly stood up after her.

"You're what?" Beca asked in disbelief.

"Baby, please let me explain." She could hear the pleading in the redhead's tone, but was too angry to care.

"Let you explain what? How you slept with someone else?! Whose is it?"

"Beca-"

"Who's the father?!" The brunette's voice was raised now and Chloe hugged her arms close to her body.

"It's yours. I haven't had sex with anyone else but you! Please believe me, I love you." Beca let out a dry laugh and shook her head.

"Last time I checked, I don't have a penis Chloe. If you didn't have sex with someone else, how did you end up pregnant?" Beca just honestly can't believe what she's hearing. First Chloe cheats and gets pregnant with someone else's baby, and now she's trying to say that _she_ got her pregnant.

"I honestly don't know, but I'm telling the truth." Beca just shook her head in disbelief.

"You knew how I was Chloe. You knew I didn't let anyone in, but I let you in because I loved you. I feel so fucking stupid." Beca could feel the tears start coming down her face. "I got a job offer in LA, and you know what the funny thing about that is? I was gonna turn it down because I would've been too far away from you, but I guess now it doesn't matter. Goodbye Chloe." She reached for the door and heard Chloe let out a heartbreaking sob before leaving. She felt all of the Bellas eyes on her as soon as she stepped into the living room and she knew that they'd heard everything. Some of them looked shocked, some looked confused, however, Stacie looked angry.

"You alright there short stack?" Fat Amy asked, just to break the awkward silence. Beca opened and closed her mouth a few times and Stacie glared at Amy for the stupid question. All Beca could do was shake her head before leaving the Bella house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite the tension between Chloe and Beca, they somehow managed to win Worlds and graduated. The brunette and redhead avoided each other for the most part and now she was in her and Amy's room, packing the rest of her stuff. She had a flight out to LA later that day so she was trying to pack as quickly as she could.

"So it's official then." Stacie was leant up against the doorway.

"Yep, looks like it." Beca zipped up her suitcase before plopping back down on the bed.

"I'm so happy for you." Stacie said genuinely, sitting down next to Beca and putting her head on her shoulder.

"Thanks Stace."

"Keep in touch." Beca just nodded. And truthfully, she would because Stacie had been there for her this past month.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca was making sure she had everything she needed on her before the flight when the song on her iPod changed to Titanium. _Of course._

" _ **All passengers boarding to Los Angeles from Atlanta."**_

She quickly changed the song and shoved all thoughts of Chloe out of her head. It's time for her to start the next chapter of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you guys are interested in this story. Hopefully this answers some questions. This is from Chloe's point of view.**

Chloe was looking at their set list for the Worlds competition when she suddenly felt the urge to throw up and rushed to the bathroom. She's been feeling horrible the past two weeks. At first, she thought she had caught food poisoning, but why would she still be throwing up now?

"Chlo? Are you okay?" She heard Beca approach the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Must've been something I ate." Chloe emerged from the stall door and washed her hands and mouth.

"Do you have any gum?" Beca reached into her pocket and handed her a piece. The redhead nodded her head in thanks. The brunette studied her for a few seconds, causing Chloe to fidget.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look really pale." Beca grabbed Chloe's cheeks with a concerned look on her face. Even though Beca tried to come off as a badass, she had a big heart and it made Chloe feel special that she was one of the only few people who got to see it.

"Don't tell me Aubrey passed down her nervous puking trait to you." Chloe could only try to bite back a laugh at that.

"I can assure you that another puke gate won't happen on stage." Chloe said with a laugh. "I'm fine, I promise." She lied. Beca just nodded and kissed her forehead, seeming to let it go for the time being and Chloe was thankful for that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Chloe was searching up her symptoms online on her phone. It was something she always did when she was younger and her mom would always get on her about it.

" _You'll just stress yourself out over nothing sweetie."_

And she was realizing her mother was right, because when the search engines came up and most of her symptoms matched the ones for pregnancy, she wished she had never looked it up in the first place. It couldn't be possible though, right? She and Beca have been together for almost three years and Beca clearly couldn't get her pregnant. She was just overreacting. When she heard footsteps come towards her, she immediately locked her phone and her girlfriend flopped down onto the bed. She smiled softly and ran a hand through Beca's hair.

"I feel like I haven't had a real conversation with you in forever." The brunette stated with a sigh.

"I know." Chloe said with a pout. With both of their classes, the Bellas, and Beca's internship, they barely spent time together alone anymore. And now with this pregnancy scare, she's been pulling away from her girlfriend in fear of how the DJ will react and she felt awful about it. Beca didn't deserve this, she didn't even know what was going on.

"How about I take you out for dinner?" Beca offered.

"How about we stay in and watch Netflix instead. Please?" Chloe tried swaying her with her best puppy dog face, causing the brunette to groan. She didn't feel quite as sick as before but she still wasn't in the mood to go out anywhere. All she wants to do is snuggle up with Beca and call it a night.

"Fine. I swear those eyes are going to be the death of me Beale." Chloe clapped her hands in celebration before grabbing her laptop and picking a movie.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Another week passes and Chloe isn't throwing up as much but she still feels a little sick.

"Chloe." She hears Aubrey snap her fingers in front of the camera to get her attention.

"Sorry Bree. I just have a lot on my mind." Chloe said with a sigh, focusing her attention back on the computer screen.

"Okay, what's going on with you? You've been so out of it lately when we talk. At first I thought it was because of the Bellas, but it's more than that isn't it?" Aubrey asked with a knowing look on her face. Chloe sighed and pushed her hair out of her face.

"This is going to sound insane, but I think.. I think I might be pregnant." As she says this, she avoids looking at Aubrey.

"Chloe.. Did you sleep with someone else?" The question wasn't asked rudely, but Chloe still looks at her best friend in shock.

"What? Aubrey, no! I would _never_ do that to Beca. You of all people know how I feel about that."

"Then it doesn't make sense that you're pregnant. It could be a stomach bug or nerves. Have you taken a pregnancy test?" She bit her lip and shook her head. In all honesty, she was so scared to take one. If she really was pregnant, how would she explain it to Beca? Would she believe her? She hadn't realized she had started crying until Aubrey spoke up again.

"Hey, hey, we'll figure this out okay? I believe you Chloe. I've seen the way you look at her and trust me I knew you had a toner for her since the day of the activities fair." The blonde said with a roll of her eyes, causing her to laugh. "Just don't freak out until you take the test. And if it comes out positive, you _have_ to tell Beca."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day after Bellas practice, Chloe went straight to the nearest drug store and bought two pregnancy tests. As soon as she made it back she rushed to the bathroom. She wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible. It seemed like hours before the timer went off, and when she finally gained the courage to look at the tests, she broke out into a loud sob. _This can't be happening._

"Ginger? What's wrong?" Chloe immediately covered her mouth to stop the sobs when she heard Fat Amy's voice call out to her.

"Nothing Amy, I'm fine." But the tone in her voice betrayed her, and soon enough, Fat Amy had picked the lock and opened the door. She tried to hide the tests, but judging by the look on Fat Amy's face, she had already seen them. This caused Chloe to let out another sob. Instead of yelling, the blonde sat down next to her.

"Is it Beca's?" Fat Amy asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

"What?" Chloe asked with a confused expression.

"Is it short stack's baby?" Chloe searched the blonde's face for a minute, which was surprisingly serious.

"Would you believe me if I said it was?"

"Anything is possible." The blonde said with a shrug of her shoulders. After she begs Fat Amy to not say anything to Beca and she promises not to, Chloe can only hope that Beca will have the same understanding reaction.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe bounces her knee up and down nervously as she waits for the nurse to call her in. She's put this off long enough and forced herself to finally make an appointment. She looked around the waiting room. A little girl and boy, who looked to be twins, were playing with some of the toys laid out. There was a couple sitting across from her. The woman was reading one of the baby pamphlets and her husband was rubbing circles on her swollen belly. The sight made Chloe smile. Maybe if everything worked out, she and Beca would have that too. She could see them raising their little girl or boy and Beca accidentally teaching him or her a bad word and Chloe scolding her for it, only to receive a sheepish smile and a ' _sorry Chlo'_ in return.

"Chloe?" She's removed from her day dream by a nurse's voice. The woman gave her a smile as she stood up and followed her into the room.

"What's been going on?" The nurse asks, as she finishes taking Chloe's blood pressure.

"I think I may be pregnant." She said quietly.

"Have you been experiencing any nausea or vomiting?" Chloe nods.

"Any tenderness in the breasts?" Chloe nods again and watches as the nurse writes something down.

"Okay, I'm going to do some blood work and then the doctor will see you." Chloe swallows nervously but nods. The nurse gets her blood work done and she waits patiently for her doctor.

"Hi Chloe." Her doctor gives her a smile as she walks into the door. She tries to return the smile but it comes out as a grimace. She watches as the doctor grabs the paper the nurse had been writing on, slides on her glasses, and walks towards her.

"It says here that you've been experiencing some signs of pregnancy, correct?"

"Yes. How long will the results take?" She asked, anxiously playing with her fingers.

"It'll take two to three days more than likely. Pregnancy is a big deal, so you want to start thinking now if you want to keep it or not." Chloe knows the doctor is referring to an abortion, but she knows that she wouldn't want to get rid of her possible child.

"If I'm pregnant, I'm going to keep it." Chloe says surely. The doctor nods and gives her a warm smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You need to tell her Chloe! I can't keep covering it up for you. She knows something's up." Aubrey yelled over the phone a couple of weeks later.

"I know Bree. I'm just scared of her reaction." Chloe squeezed her eyes shut.

"I know you are Chlo. But she deserves to know." Aubrey had softened her tone. And so when Beca barged into her room later that night demanding answers, Chloe finally told her the truth. And her nightmares came true when Beca broke up with her and stormed out of the room, leaving her utterly heartbroken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the feedback, I really do appreciate it! To the reviewer who asked if I would be updating every day, I won't be. I'll try to update as fast as I can though. I know a lot of you want to know how Beca got her pregnant and I promise it'll be answered next chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

As soon as Chloe stepped off of the plane and into the airport, she spotted a tall, burly man with red buzzed cut hair amongst the crowd of people. As soon as they locked eyes, the man opened up his arms for her.

"Hey bug." The man squeezed her in a comforting hug.

"Hi dad." She said back softly. She hadn't realized she had started crying until her dad slightly pulled back from the hug and wiped at her cheeks.

"Hey, no tears sweetheart. Your mom and I are here for you okay?" Chloe softly nodded and helped her dad carry her luggage to the car. She had decided to go back home to Florida for a little while to clear her head and figure things out. The car ride was mostly silent except for the radio playing softly in the background. Her dad wasn't one to pressure her to talk if she didn't want to, mostly because it was rare for her to be this upset. She was thankful for that though. Twenty minutes pass by before they finally arrive back home. Looking up at the yellow house, Chloe smiles. She finds some comfort in her childhood home. As they walked inside, she's hit with the smell of her mother cooking. _Of course,_ Chloe thinks to herself with a chuckle. Her mother uses any opportunity to cook a big meal. Her arrival being a perfect reason to obviously.

"Mom?" The blonde woman turns around with a grin. She lowers the temperature on the stove before pulling her into a hug. Beales are obviously big huggers. It's where she got her affectionate trait from. Chloe accepts the warm hug and sighs. She's truly missed her parents.

"Alright, go get washed up! Dinner should be ready soon."

xxxxxxxxxx

They all ate in silence until her mother broke it.

"Have you been to a doctor yet?" Chloe nodded her head. Even though the pregnancy tests said she was pregnant, she still went to the doctor to confirm it.

"All I know is if I ever see Beca-" Her father said through gritted teeth, stabbing into his food roughly.

"Richard." Her mother said sternly.

"I'm not allowed to be angry about it?! She got our daughter pregnant and then runs away like a coward!"

"Dad.." Chloe bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

"I understand that you're upset, I am too. But we have to think realistically. How many women out there can get another woman pregnant? It doesn't usually happen." Her mother said as calmly as possible.

"Is it possible?" Chloe asked softly.

"I don't know sweetie, but right now it doesn't matter. All that matters right now is you and the baby." Her mother put her hand on Chloe's and gave it a comforting squeeze. Richard sighed.

"We'll figure it out bug."

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **5 months later**

"Do we want to know the gender of the baby?" The doctor asked, looking at Chloe and then at Aubrey. Aubrey looked down at her for her answer. Chloe bit her lip and nodded.

"It looks like you're having a beautiful baby girl." The doctor showed them the little baby on the screen and she teared up.

"Wow.." She was in awe. The doctor gave her a smile.

"Congrats." Chloe returned the smile before picking up some copies of the sonograms to give to her parents the next time she saw them. Chloe spent the drive home looking at the sonogram in awe. She was having a girl. She's always wanted one. She can already imagine the cute clothes she can pick out for her baby girl and the bonding. Maybe she'll love music as much as both of her mothers.

"Thanks for coming to the appointment with me." Chloe said before taking a seat on the couch.

"Of course. That's what best friends are for." Aubrey said, not taking her eyes off of Chloe's as she sat down next to her. She swallowed nervously. Things have been different between her and Aubrey ever since they decided to go back to Atlanta and live together. One night in particular, she was having one of her off days and was super emotional about Beca leaving her, and Aubrey was trying to cope after a break up and they ended up kissing. It almost led to more, but Chloe quickly put an end to it. She's felt weird about it ever since. She's never looked at Aubrey in any other way than a sister. She saw Aubrey lean in and before she could stop her, Aubrey kissed her. Chloe pulled away quickly and stood up. Aubrey looked at her in confusion.

"Bree we can't, I'm sorry." Aubrey shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. You're still not over Beca. That wasn't fair." Aubrey ran a hand through her hair in a stressed manner.

"I wish I was." Chloe whispered, the blonde gave her a weak smile.

"We both know that'll never happen."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"How about lime green?" Chloe asked Aubrey, looking at the different shades of paint.

"Green? For a baby's room?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, because pink is so much better? Everybody chooses pink for a baby girl's nursery." She states as she puts the can of green paint back on the shelf. They've been in the baby store for an hour now. All that's left now is picking out paint for the baby's nursery.

"Your friend has a point. Pink is boring." They both looked up at the voice. The guy gave them, or more so Aubrey, a dazzling smile. Chloe bit back a giggle at the blush on her best friend's face and watched as the blonde attempted composure. The guy wasn't bad looking at all. He was tall, nicely built, with dirty blonde hair. He was definitely Aubrey's type.

"I don't think I was asking for your opinion." Aubrey snapped. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"You'll have to excuse her. She's like this with everyone." Aubrey glared at her but she ignored it. The guy's smile got even bigger if possible and he shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me." He gave the blonde a wink. "If you want a good paint color, you should go with a color that means something to you." He said, now looking at Chloe. She thought to herself for a few seconds before picking up a can of light purple. Red was her favorite color and blue was Beca's. Their favorite colors mixed together created purple just like they created a baby. She thinks it's perfect.

"Thank you.."

"Joey." Chloe gave him a smile and a nod before looking over at her best friend who was browsing other baby stuff.

"You should go talk to her." She whispered.

"I don't think she likes me very much." He whispered back with a playful grin and the redhead grinned back.

"Like I said, she's like that with everyone. Go for it." She gave Joey a wink before walking away to pay for the baby stuff.

xxxxxxxxx

As soon as Aubrey pulled up to the tall, beige, building, she immediately helped a very pregnant Chloe out of the car.

"I could have gotten the door myself Aubrey." The redhead said with a chuckle. She was now seven months pregnant and Aubrey insists on doing everything for her. And when she says everything, she means _everything._ From carrying things to opening doors. She appreciated her best friend, she really does, but she's tired of feeling like she's incapable of doing everyday things.

"You're pregnant. You should be taking it easy." The blonde warned.

"I'm aware of that Bree, but we've had this conversation before." Aubrey sighed but nodded as they entered the building. Chloe hadn't even taken two steps into the room before the lights turned on everyone in the room yelled.

"Congrats!" Chloe's eyes teared up. She turned to her best friend.

"You planned this?!"

"I had some help from your mom." She pulled the blonde in as much as she could for a hug. On the wall, a banner with the words, ' **It's a girl!'** was hung with a big, white chair and presents on a far table. She then went over to her and mom and dad before mingling with the other guests. Everyone from the Bellas to her family were here. All but Beca, and Stacie of course. Stacie took Beca's side in the matter. She tried to be as happy as she could but her heart couldn't help but break at the DJ's absence.

"It's her loss you know." Chloe looked up from the food she was eating in shock.

"Melinda?" Of all people, she didn't expect Beca's mom to show up to her baby shower. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother start to come over, but was stopped by Aubrey whispering in her ear, which caused her to stay put. "What are you doing here?"

"Aubrey called me. Do you mind if I sit." Chloe nodded and bit her lip nervously.

"Does Beca know you're here?" Beca's mother shook her head.

"She and I haven't been on the greatest terms lately." Chloe felt her heart break at Melinda's words. After Beca's dad left, her and her mother had grown closer, so to hear that what happened between her and Beca is affecting her relationship with her mother makes her feel bad. Melinda placed a hand on top of Chloe's.

"I don't know exactly how this happened or how it's possible, but deep down, for some reason, I believe you. I know you love my daughter and I don't think you would create a lie this big." She released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She's just glad that another person besides her parents and Aubrey believed her. Especially Beca's mother. If Melinda believes her, maybe Beca will come around. At least she hopes. Melinda places a box wrapped in pink wrapping paper with her name on it onto the table.

"If you ever need anything, I'm just a phone call away."

"Thank you so much." Chloe pulls the woman into a hug. Melinda gives her a smile before walking away.

"What did she want?" Her mother asks shortly after Melinda had walked away.

"She just wanted to give me her support." Chloe said, still shocked. She took the carefully wrapped box into her hands and unwrapped it. Pulling out an old worn out teddy bear, she eyed it confusingly before she spotted a folded piece of paper inside the box.

 _This was Beca's favorite toy as a child. She's had it since she was born and carried it with her everywhere. I hope your little girl loves it as much as Beca did. She can have a piece of her wherever she goes. –Melinda_

Chloe smiled sadly at the bear before letting out a watery laugh. Beca may try to act badass, but she was just a softie at heart. She hopes their daughter inherits that from the brunette.

"Are you okay?" Her mother asked worriedly. Chloe wiped away a stray tear.

"I will be." She said back softly.

xxxxxxxxx

 **2 months later**

Chloe and Aubrey are sitting on the couch when the redhead feels her water break.

"Bree."

"Hmm?" The blonde says, not looking up from her laptop.

"My water broke."

"What? Are you sure?" Aubrey asked with wide eyes. Chloe starts to feel a sharp pain.

"Yes, I'm sure." She says through gritted teeth. Aubrey springs into action and runs upstairs to grab the bag she packed for this occasion. Even in times of emergency, she's always prepared.

"Aubrey!" The blonde rushes back down the stairs and carefully helps Chloe into the car. They make it to the hospital in record time and now Chloe's sitting in the room. She wasn't dilated enough yet, so now they're waiting. It's quiet aside from Chloe's groans due to the contractions.

"I'm going to call your parents." The redhead just nods and she hesitates.

"What?"

"Do you want me to call Beca?" Chloe scowls and groans as another contraction hits.

"No. If she wanted to be here, she would have been already." The blonde accepts the answer and steps outside of the hospital room to call the redhead's parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loud wails are heard before a beautiful baby girl is placed into Chloe's arms and she can't help but smile as tears of happiness flow down her cheeks. Then, beautiful, bright, blue eyes, which are identical to Chloe's, look up right at her. She can see tiny pieces of brown hair on her head.

"She's beautiful." Aubrey said in awe.

"Do you have a name for her?" The doctor asked. Without taking her eyes off of her daughter, Chloe speaks.

"Emily Michelle Beale-Mitchell." She looks up at her best friend who smiles in understanding. Beca might not be around for their daughter, but Emily is still as much as hers as she is Chloe's.

"Hi beautiful. Mommy is going to take such good care of you. I'll never leave you." Chloe kisses Emily on the forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: The chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope this answers your questions. Thanks again for the nice reviews, they make my day!**

 **Five Years Later**

"Alright, give me a thumbs up when you're ready." Beca spoke to the young artist inside of the recording booth. When he gave her a thumbs up, she hit a few buttons and the backing track began to play. She had been working with Cole on his debut album for a few months now and she had to say, the kid is talented and he's only seventeen. Usually, she would avoid working with someone so young. A lot of these young singers were stuck up divas or assholes, but Cole proved her wrong. Moving to LA had been a struggle at first for the young DJ. She didn't start getting gigs until two years into her five years of living in LA. But now she's a sought after producer living her dreams.

"How was that?" Cole pulled her out of her thoughts.

"You sounded really good." She gave him a nod of approval and he smiled.

"I'm so anxious to get this album done. I really want my fans to hear it already." Beca smirked at his enthusiasm because she was the same way. He was a tall, lanky boy with short brown hair and a charming smile. The typical boyish look that teenage girls fawn over nowadays. They continued to talk about how the music was coming along for another hour before Cole left and Beca began shutting everything down. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and checked the caller ID before rolling her eyes and picking up.

"Becawww!" Jesse bellowed into the phone causing her to pull it away from her ear.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop saying my name like it's some type of bird call?" She rolled her eyes at him despite the fact that he couldn't see her.

"But I love saying it like that," She could practically see the boy's pout. "Anyway, I'm back in LA so you should come over. I've got the new call of duty."

"Well I guess now I _have_ to come over." Beca said teasingly.

"Good. I'll see you in a few." She hung up the phone and finally left the studio and hopped into her car. She didn't have a car for a while after moving, but when she finally started making good money she bought a range rover. She wasn't one for fancy cars, but her range was close enough. Her drive was somewhat peaceful until she hit LA traffic and groaned, knowing that she might be stuck for a little while. She rubbed her face with her hand tiredly and stared out of the window. The sun had already set, leaving the sky a very deep blue color. She could be in the studio all day and not even notice time had passed. It's something Stacie gets on her about a lot. Finally, the traffic starts to move and she makes her way to Jesse's house and gets out of the car.

"Beca!" Jesse greets her, pulling her into a hug after opening the door.

"Easy Swanson. I'm still not a hugger." She said with her hands awkwardly hanging by her side.

"You'll come around." He said, patting her shoulder. Beca shoved him off playfully before stepping into the house.

"Is Diana home?" She asked, referring to Jesse's fiancée. Jesse pouted and shook his head.

"She's visiting her sister. She'll be back tomorrow."

"You look and sound like a lost puppy dog." Beca said dryly as she sat down on the couch, watching as Jesse hooked up the PlayStation.

"Nope, that's just love." He said with a cheesy grin, causing Beca to scoff. "Speaking of love, how's Jordan?" He asked with an eyebrow wiggle. Beca's never rolled her eyes as much as she does when Jesse is around.

"We're not in love and she's fine." The brunette said with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. Jesse frowned.

"Beca, you've been dating for two years."

"Yeah, on and off. We're not super serious." Jesse grabbed two controllers before handing one to Beca.

"So why call her you girlfriend?"

"Why not?" She asked with another shrug, causing Jesse to shake his head.

"You're still such a mystery Beca Mitchell."

"Yeah yeah. Enough about my love life, because I'm about to kick your ass Swanson."

"Oh you wish Mitchell!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"You suck at this." Beca said teasingly before dropping her controller and checking the time. She got distracted when she saw three missed texts and at least fifteen calls from Jordan, causing her to be confused.

 **Jordan: Are you still in LA? We need to talk ASAP**

 **Jordan: Pick up your phone.**

 **Jordan: This is serious Beca.**

Jordan wasn't a clingy type of girlfriend, she was usually laid back, so this alarmed her. Something is clearly wrong.

"Uh Jesse I have to go." Jesse looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Is everything okay?"

"I honestly don't know, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later, tell Diana I said hi." She quickly pulled on her sneakers before rushing to her car. She's praying that the traffic has cleared up some and that she can make it to Jordan's place as quickly as possible. Sure, her and Jordan's relationship isn't typical. They're more like friends with benefits with a label, but after being together for two years she obviously cares for the woman, though she's not in love. After twenty minutes she arrives and fumbles her way out of the car. It's not long before she's knocking on Jordan's door. The door swings open, revealing a tall, curvy, brunette woman. Jordan looked distressed, her hair in a messy bun, clad in only a tank top and sweatpants.

"I got your messages, what's wrong?" She asked as she's being pulled inside.

"Sit. We need to talk." Normally, she would have made a sarcastic remark in response, but seeing the look on Jordan's face, she knew that the woman was being serious.

"Seriously, what's going on? You're freaking me out." She saw Jordan fiddling with something in her hands, but couldn't get a good look at it.

"I'm pregnant Beca." Jordan placed the positive pregnancy test on the table. Beca opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Internally, she's screaming. No, no, _no. This can't be happening again._

"Jordan there's no w-"

"Don't you _dare_ try to deny it's yours!" Jordan cut her off sternly. "You're the only person I'm sleeping with. Even if I wanted to cheat, for one it would be with another girl, and secondly, I wouldn't have the time to cheat. Isn't that why we started this thing? To have someone to be with when we're not traveling?" Beca wanted to scream into her hands. How is this possible? This is the second woman in five years to accuse her of getting them pregnant.

"It's not possible Jordan."

"Well clearly it is." The woman snapped. It was silent for a few moments but she quickly looked up from her hands when she heard Jordan start to cry. "What are we going to do? We're not committed enough to have a baby." As terrible as she was at comforting people when they're upset, she tried to comfort Jordan as best as she could. She wrapped her arms around the model.

"We'll go to the doctor first thing in the morning and we'll figure the rest of this out, okay?" She tried to keep her voice as calm as she could but she could still hear the slight shakiness in her words. She felt Jordan nod against her and they fell asleep on the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive to the doctor's office the next morning was filled with tense silence. Beca was practically squeezing the life out of the steering wheel.

"Will you stop tapping? You're making me more anxious than I already am." Jordan snapped as they waited for the doctor.

"Can you stop with the bitchy attitude? This affects me too." Beca responded with a scowl.

"Oh, so now you're claiming it?" Jordan's slightly raised voice caused the other people in the room to look over at them weirdly.

"Can you lower your voice? I don't know if it's mine, that's why we're here." She harshly whispered. Jordan rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else until the nurse called for them. Beca zoned out when Jordan began talking to the nurse but fell out of it when the doctor came into the room. He gave them a warm smile.

"You should get your results in at least two days." Beca nodded. The doctor discussed different options they can take if Jordan is pregnant. Before he leaves, she pulls him to the side.

"Is everything alright ms?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll be in the waiting room." Jordan called out, Beca just nodded in response before giving her attention back to the doctor.

"She thinks I got her pregnant." The doctor appeared startled.

"Oh, are you intersex?" She shook her head.

"That's the problem. I was born with all female parts, but she's not the first woman to say I've gotten them pregnant. Have you ever heard of a woman getting another woman pregnant?" She asked nervously. The doctor pulled off his glasses and grabbed a chair to sit down on.

"It's very rare, but yes it's heard of." Her jaw drops in surprise.

"Really?"

"A very few select women have it. They're born with all female parts and still produce sperm."

"How is that even possible?" She's flabbergasted to say the least.

"We still have no clue. We can run some tests to be sure if you would like." He offered. She nodded and they set up an appointment before she and Jordan left.

"Is everything okay?" Jordan asked quietly as they pulled up to the model's place.

"I don't know." She was at loss for words. The model gave her a weak smile.

"I'll call you when I get the results." The brunette just nodded as Jordan got out of the car.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It's been two weeks and Beca hasn't heard a word from Jordan. She's tried calling, texting, emailing, and even going to the model's place, only to be met with complete silence. She's clearly avoiding her and she wants to pull her hair out. She's officially given up with the mix she was unsuccessfully trying to mash up and hears her phone ring. The doctor's number flashes across the screen and she swallows nervously before picking up.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Mitchell?"

"Yes."

"We have your results. Would you like to come in for them or can I tell you over the phone?" She nervously bit her lip before answering.

"Over the phone is fine."

"Okay. You came up positive. You are in fact able to produce sperm." Beca shut her eyes tightly.

"Ms? Are you still there?" She cleared her throat.

"Yes, I'm still here."

"There are things we can do about your condition. You can take estrogen pills, but it's up to you."

"Okay. Thanks doc." Beca hung up the phone before the doctor could say anything else. She ran her fingers through her hair in a stressed manner. She got Jordan pregnant, which means she really did get Chloe pregnant. She got her pregnant and then left her. _Oh god._ She abandoned her child just like her father abandoned her and just that thought alone makes Beca burst out into tears.

 _What is she going to do?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I see some of you guys think that Chloe shouldn't forgive Beca so easily and I completely agree. They won't be getting back together for a while. Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it longer.**

Beca wakes up with a start as her loud alarm goes off. Groaning, she unlocks her phone to turn it off. She has today off and must have forgotten to turn off the damn thing. She sighs as she notices she still hasn't received a text or a call from Jordan yet. At this point, Beca's pissed. Having a child when you're not ready for one is scary, she gets it. In fact, she probably gets it better than anyone at the moment. But Jordan is acting like the baby just affects her when it doesn't. She holds her head as she slowly sits up. Drinking a half a bottle of Jack last night probably wasn't a good idea. She's a mother of one and another on the way, and she's drinking her sorrows away. _Mother of the year_ , Beca thinks to herself as she finally gets up from the bed. A shower will most likely wake her up, after that, she'll figure out how she's going to handle the Jordan situation. As the warm water touches her skin, she begins to wonder what it would've been like if she had stayed with Chloe. Would they stay in Atlanta or move somewhere new? Would they buy a house with a white picket fence? Beca cringes at that thought, too cliché. She doesn't even know if she has a daughter or a son. In fact, she doesn't know anything, but she knows she can only blame herself for that. She makes her way out of the shower and into the kitchen to make herself breakfast. She's not even sitting down for a full minute before her phone goes off and she groans when Stacie's name flashes across the screen. Stacie had been trying to get into contact with her for days, but after getting that phone call from her doctor, she wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Hey Stace." She cringes at how guilty she sounds.

" _Oh don't 'hey Stace' me! Where've you been?! I've been trying to call you for days."_

"Woah, you almost sound like an angry girlfriend." Beca awkwardly chuckles.

" _An angry best friend is much worse, and stop trying to joke your way out of things."_ Beca sighs. " _Seriously, what's been going on with you?"_ Stacie asks in a much softer tone than before.

"A lot of things.." Beca trails off, dropping her spoon into the bowl. She's not in the mood to eat anymore. "Turns out that Jordan is pregnant."

" _What?!"_ She has to pull the phone away from her ear due to her friend's volume. _"I knew she was no g-"_

"It's mine Stacie. And I'm pretty sure I got Chloe pregnant too." She said with her eyes closed tightly. It was still a lot to take in and she knows it'll be a lot for Stacie to take in as well.

" _What do you mean it's yours? How is that possible?"_ The shock was evident in her best friend's voice.

"I went to the doctor's and they did some tests. I'm fully capable of producing sperm."

" _Wow."_ The brunette on the other line says breathlessly. _"What are you going to do?"_

"Well first I'm going to try to get ahold of Jordan because she's been avoiding me. I don't know what I'm going to do about the Chloe situation yet." The DJ says quietly.

" _What do you mean you don't know yet? You have to talk to her!"_ Beca lets out a huff.

"I obviously want to be in my child's life, but what if Chloe doesn't want anything to do with me? I haven't exactly been mother of the year. She has every reason to not let me be in our child's life." Beca angrily wipes away a stray tear that fell down her cheek. God, she's been an emotional wreck lately and she hates it.

" _Oh Beca."_ She hates that tone in Stacie's voice, she doesn't like being pitied. _"She's your child just as much as Chloe's."_ Stacie stops abruptly and Beca lets out a little gasp.

"She?"

" _Beca-"_

"How do you know it's a girl Stacie?" She hears the brunette on the other line let out a sigh.

" _I may have seen them when I was in Atlanta a couple of weeks ago."_ Beca can feel herself start to get angry, even though deep down she knows she has no right to.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Stacie scoffs at Beca's tone.

" _Like you would've listened to me! Whenever I say Chloe's name you abruptly change the subject. And it wouldn't have mattered because you still would have thought that she wasn't yours."_ Beca let out a tired sigh and it was silent for a minute. _"I didn't even see her face. I only saw them for a few seconds before they left the store."_ She rubs her face tiredly and sighs.

"I'm sorry Stacie, you're right. I'm just so stressed."

" _It's okay, I know you are. Right now you should be worrying about your kids. And if it makes you feel any better, I feel like as much of an asshole as you do. I was a complete bitch to Chloe."_ Stacie says quietly.

"You didn't know Stacie. Who would've thought that it was actually possible for me to get her pregnant?"

" _You're right. So you should stop beating yourself over it as well. All you can do is try to be in her life and be a good mother to her now that you know."_ Beca nods her head in agreeance despite the fact that Stacie can't see her. They talk a little bit more about the situation until Stacie urges her to hang up and handle what's been going on. Beca quickly gets dressed and heads out the door. Jordan was going to talk to her like a mature adult, whether she wants to or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's only nine in the morning, so thankfully, the traffic isn't too bad. Beca thinks she might have a good idea about where Jordan is based off of one of the model's tweets. Yeah, it might sound stalkerish, but at this point it's the only way Beca can see her and get her to talk. She parks in the parking lot and makes her way into the building. She curses under her breath when she notices the receptionist at her desk. She was hoping the receptionist would have stepped out so she could sneak into the room where the photoshoot was taking place. She approached the woman. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, with blonde hair pulled tightly into a bun, and black framed glasses on her face. She was pretty, but she looked stern.

"Um hi. I was wondering if I could talk to Jordan Rosa. She has a shoot today." She tried to keep her voice as pleasant as possible. The woman didn't even look up from the computer screen as she spoke in a monotone voice.

"You can't go into the room without a pass." The DJ sighed.

"I know that. I know its last minute but I need to talk to my girlfriend, it's important." She pleaded. The woman finally looked up from the screen, eyes wide.

"You're Beca Mitchell." Any other time, Beca would have made a sarcastic remark about how the woman resembled a fish with her mouth so circular and wide, but she refrained. So in response, she just nodded.

"Nice to meet you. I know it's against the rules not to have a-" But the woman cut her off.

"Oh don't worry about it! I can give you a pass if you would like." The woman batted her eyes up at her and Beca had to hold back an amused smirk. This woman went from looking bored out of her mind and annoyed to fangirling and giving her bedroom eyes.

"Yeah that would be great, thanks." Beca watched as the woman shuffled through some of the stuff on her desk before finding a pass.

"Here you go." The woman said with a wink and Beca takes the pass. Now she's just uncomfortable and wants to get into the photoshoot room as soon as possible. She quickly thanks the woman before turning on her heel to leave, when the woman stops her.

"Do you mind signing my headphones?" The woman asks shyly, and the DJ can see a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Sure." The DJ still hasn't gotten used to being asked for autographs. The woman comes back to the desk with her headphones and hands Beca a sharpie. She quickly signs ' _B. Mitch'_ on the base of the headphones.

"Thank you so much." Beca just nodded before finally being able to successfully leave the reception area. She had visited Jordan on set for her photoshoots before once or twice in this building, so she knows where she's going. She finally approaches a big room with open space and bright lights and a back drop. The room is fluttering with people. She spots Jordan sitting on a chair with racks of clothes behind her. Her makeup artist is huddled over her. Jordan's eyes widen when she locks eyes with the DJ. Jordan's makeup artist looks up at her and smiles.

"Beca! Long time, no see, yeah?" His Australian accent thick.

"Hi Zeke, yeah it's been awhile." She gives him a half smile. He's a very friendly and affectionate man, that's why Beca is glad he's carrying a makeup tray in his hands so he can't pull her into a hug.

"Zeke, can you give us a minute? Can you tell the others to leave as well?" Jordan asked politely, but Beca can tell that she's annoyed. Well, that makes two of them.

"Of course, I'll leave you two love birds to it!" He gives them a wink before scurrying off, the others following behind him shortly after. She rolls her eyes before turning to face Jordan.

"Beca, what are you doing here?" The model asked, seemingly uninterested as she picks at her nails. Beca huffs angrily at her attitude.

"What do you think I'm doing here? You've been avoiding me for weeks. I came here to talk." She crosses her arms across her chest and looks at Jordan expectantly. The model got up from her seat and frowned.

"There's nothing to talk about." Beca threw her arms up in anger.

"We're having a _baby_ together, what isn't there to talk about!" She said through gritted teeth.

"We're not having a baby anymore!" Jordan quickly put a hand over her mouth. The DJ stood there frozen in shock for a moment. _What? She couldn't possibly mean…_

"What do you mean we're ' _not having a baby anymore'_?" She walked closer to Jordan, the model chose to find the floor more interesting as she hugs her arms close to her body.

"I..I-I had an a-abortion." Jordan stuttered out. Beca's eyebrows flew up in surprise.

"You had a what?!" Beca's face was red now, causing the model to scoff.

"Don't act like that's not what you wanted to happen!" Jordan stepped around her now.

"The baby might have come as a huge surprise, but that doesn't mean I wanted to abort it." She said sternly. Jordan crossed her arms over her chest. "The least you could have done was talk to me about it!"

"Would you have agreed to it?" Jordan's question caught her off guard for a moment. She thought carefully before responding.

"No, I probably wouldn't have at first," Jordan threw her hands up in an ' _I told you so'_ manner before Beca quickly continued. "But, if I had some time to think about it, and we _both_ agreed that it was for the best, then yes, I would have." They were both quiet for a moment, just looking at each other before Jordan slowly walked up to her, grabbing her hands.

"You're right, I should have talked to you about it. I was scared, and I'm realizing now that you were probably scared too. But Beca, you and I both know that us having a baby together would not have worked out. I don't want to raise a baby in a divided home." The model said quietly. Beca ripped her hands out of Jordan's at the last part of her sentence.

"We could've made that work. Tons of kids have separated parents. My parents divorced and I'm fine." Jordan scoffed.

"Are you? We've been together for two years and not once have you told me you love me. You're afraid of commitment." Beca looked down, feeling guilty. She knows Jordan's feelings for her weren't just casual. She had caught the model telling her those three words when she thought Beca was asleep or when they were having sex, Jordan would just blame it on being in the moment. And deep down, she knows Jordan is right, it's just hard to admit.

"Look Beca, I care about you, a lot. I just think we're better off going on with our lives separately." Beca let out a breath and nodded.

"I think so too." The model gave her a weak smile before crouching down slightly, she was in heels, and pressing a chaste kiss to Beca's lips.

"Goodbye Beca."

"Goodbye Jordan."

xxxxxxxx

Beca laid down on her bed, exhausted. After everything that happened with Jordan, she had decided to go in to the studio even though it was her day off and finish polishing off Cole's album. It was now eleven, and she was debating on calling Aubrey. She had been staring at her contact for twenty minutes now. Every time she would work up the nerve to call, she would chicken out. She had gotten Aubrey's number from Fat Amy. She was surprised the blonde even got back to her, considering how much the woman travels. It was just luck she guesses. She finally forces herself to hit the call button. _Now or never._ When Aubrey answers the phone however, she's met with giggling instead of the formal ' _Aubrey Posen'_.

" _Babe, stop!"_ Beca snorts as Aubrey giggles again. She never would have thought that she'd hear _the_ Aubrey Posen giggle in a thousand years.

" _I'm sorry about that. May I ask who this is?"_ Beca gulps.

"Uh h-hey. It's me, Beca." She curses herself for how nervous she sounds. It's awkwardly silent for a moment.

"Beca why are you calling me?" And the tone Beca's used to hearing from Aubrey is back.

"I think you know why." She says quietly earning a dry and bitter laugh from the blonde.

"Actually, I don't. So, if you called just to waste my time-"

"I want to be in my kid's life!" Beca shouts quickly, she really doesn't Aubrey to hang up. "Just hear me out."

"That's funny, I seem to remember saying the same thing to you when I called you years ago. Remember?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Keep up the good work Mitchell!" Her boss said to her before leaving. Beca grins and relaxes in her chair. Her relaxtion is quickly interrupted when her phone rang._

" _Hello."_

" _ **Beca."**_ _Beca sat up quickly when she realized who called. She was quite shocked to be honest. She hadn't heard from the blonde in months for obvious reasons._

" _Aubrey? Why do you sound so out of breath?"_

" _ **It doesn't matter. Look Chloe is in labor."**_ _Beca let out a sigh, not this again._

" _Aubrey, we've been over this."_

" _ **Just hear me out Beca! Do you really want to miss out on your kid growing up?"**_

" _It's not mine! Why can't anybody grasp that? Don't you think I wish it was?" They were both silent for a moment._

" _ **Fine. Stay stubborn. But if you really think that Chloe would cheat on you then you really don't know her that well. Good luck with your life Beca, but you're going to regret this."**_ _She could feel tears start to build up. For the past few months everyone had been telling her to hear Chloe out, that the child might be hers, even her own mother. But Beca couldn't get past the doubt in her mind. She was still head over heels for Chloe, but love couldn't solve everything._

" _I hope she has a safe and healthy pregnancy." Beca said quietly before hanging up._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know that I messed up, but I'm trying to right my wrongs. And honestly, this is between Chloe and I and our child." She snapped. She admires Aubrey's loyalty to Chloe, but at this point she's just getting annoyed at the blonde's bitterness. If anyone should be bitter, it should be Chloe.

"So what was the point of calling me then?" She can tell Aubrey is running out of patience with her.

"Because I'm coming back to Atlanta and I was hoping you would help me get in contact with her." She hears the blonde let out a sigh.

"I really want to hang up on you, but Chloe is my best friend and I love them both. I wouldn't want to keep anyone away from their child if they're willing to try, so I'll help you." Beca did a little happy dance in her seat. After talking about it further, they exchanged information.

"Thank you Aubrey. I really appreciate it."

"I'm not doing this for you, just so you know." She rolled her eyes.

"I know." There's a pause before Aubrey responds.

"Just-don't mess up or back out Beca, there's a child involved now. _Your_ child, so you better make this right."

"I will." Beca said, with nothing but determination in her voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm back! I know it's been a while since I've updated. I've been super busy! I hope you like this chapter!**

Beca stepped into the airport and let out a nervous, shaky breath. Three weeks had passed since she called Aubrey and she was finally back in Atlanta. Her boss was very supportive of her leaving LA.

xxxx

 _Her hands shook as she knocked on her boss' door. She heard a mumbled 'come in' before she stepped inside of the office. Her boss, Gerry, looked up at her with a warm smile. If it wasn't for the slight touch of gray in the man's hair, you wouldn't be able to tell he was in his fifties._

" _What can I do for you?" He motioned for her to sit down in the chair across from his desk. She sat down and wrung her hands out. It was a nervous tick she had._

" _Beca, you know you can talk to me about anything." She looked up at the caring eyes of her boss. Ever since Gerry had hired her, they've had a good relationship. He's like the father she never had, which is saying something because Beca never let_ _ **anyone**_ _in._

" _I'm gonna need some time off." She said nervously. Gerry placed the pen he was holding flat on his desk._

" _Beca, I've been begging you for years to take some time off, so why do you sound so nervous?" Her boss asked with a raised eyebrow._

" _You remember the whole Chloe situation I told you about?" Gerry's eyebrows pinched together in thought._

" _That's not something that's easily forgotten." Beca nodded slowly. Gerry was one of the few people who actually sided with her in the situation and agreed that it was ridiculous, but now things have obviously changed._

" _Well, it turns out that I'm very capable of getting another woman pregnant." Her boss' eyes widened comically and if they weren't talking about something so serious, she would have laughed._

" _So that means-"_

" _It's my kid." Saying it out loud made it even more real._

" _Wow." Gerry leant back in his chair. "You know, I had been thinking about putting a recording studio over in Atlanta." Beca's head shot up quickly._

" _Gerry, you don't-"_

" _Hey, that was already a part of the plan before you came to me." Gerry claimed with his hands raised up in an 'I'm innocent' manner, causing her to laugh._

" _You take all the time you need. Don't think you have to go straight back to work because I'm putting a studio down there, okay?" When she nodded, Gerry opened his arms for a hug which she accepted._

" _Thank you." She whispered gratefully._

xxxx

Beca watched the scenery pass by while sitting in an Uber. She hadn't been in Atlanta since leaving five years ago. Because moving back to Atlanta was such a last minute decision, she decided to stay at a hotel until she found a small apartment. Besides, it's not like she had a lot of important belongings. All she needed was her laptop, headphones, and enough clothes to last for a few weeks. After a twenty minute drive, she finally arrived at her hotel. She took a quick sweep around the room, taking in her surroundings. She was actually back in Atlanta. Her phone ringing loudly brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

" _Are you in Atlanta yet?"_ Aubrey asked instantly. Beca rolled her eyes.

"I don't even get a _'hi'_ or _'how are you'_?"

" _I'm really not in the mood for your sarcastic banter."_

"Are you ever?" Beca asked with a slight laugh, trying her best to keep things light. But this was Aubrey she was talking to, all the blonde knows how to be is uptight.

"I just got here about an hour ago."

" _Good. Come by tomorrow at one. Chloe should be home around then."_ When Beca didn't respond, Aubrey spoke up again.

" _Beca? Beca, you better not be having second thoughts or I swear-"_

"I'm not!" The brunette answered quickly. "I'm just… worried about Chloe's reaction." The blonde let out a short, dry laugh.

" _You should be."_

"You're not really helping Aubrey." Beca said with a scowl on her face, despite the fact that the blonde couldn't see it.

" _All you can do is try."_

xxxx

Beca stepped out of the car and checked her watch. It was only twelve. She looked up at the house before her. Her mother's house. The last time she and her mother spoke, they didn't leave things on good terms. But since she was back, she figured she would try to make amends with everyone she cut ties with because of her stubborn ways. She raised a shaky hand and rang the doorbell. She heard the sound of her mother's footsteps before she came face to face with the woman herself.

"Beca?" Her mother had confusion written all over her face.

"Hi mom." She mumbled. She saw her mother's eyes light up and she felt a pang in her heart. She really did miss her mom, and she had no one to blame but herself for her absence.

"Don't just stand there, come in!" The older woman motioned eagerly for her to come in. Beca looked around the house, not much has changed since she left to go to Barden years ago. After her mother found out about her father's affair, they moved out of their house in New York and moved to a smaller house in Atlanta. Ironically enough, her father had moved near here as well.

"I was just about to make myself lunch, do you want anything?" Beca shook her head politely before sitting on the couch.

"What brings you here if you don't mind me asking?" Again, her mother's facial expression held confusion.

"It's a long story. Let's just say I finally pulled my head out of my ass and I'm trying to make things right with Chloe and my daughter." Her mother's eyes immediately widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but seemed to lose her words.

"I'm going to be in her life mom." Her mother gave her a proud smile.

"Well it's about time huh?" They both let out a chuckle before it got quiet.

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have any pictures of her?" Beca asked shyly. The older woman smiled and nodded before getting up to search for said photos. It didn't take her long and before she knew it, she was looking at a tiny, beautiful, blue eyed girl. _Her daughter._ Now, Beca's not a super emotional person, but still a couple of tears still fell. The resemblance between her and her daughter was something you can't miss. Besides the child's bright blue eyes and smile, her daughter looks _just_ like her.

"Wow. She's beautiful."

"She is. Her name is Emily." Beca's eyes immediately snapped up to her mother's when she heard the name. She remembered Chloe telling her that if she had a girl, she would name her Emily. The DJ smiled wistfully.

"Why the change of heart?" Her mother asked softly.

"I recently went to the doctor and they ran some tests that pretty much confirmed that I carry sperm." Instead of a surprised or shocked expression, her mother's face remained calm and neutral. It was now Beca's turn to be confused.

"I'm just glad you finally came to your senses." Her mother said, completely disregarding what the brunette had just said.

"Mom?" Beca questioned when her mother walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Beca promptly followed her.

"Why are you so calm right now?" Beca studied her mother's face until something finally clicked into her head. _She already knew._

"You knew about this already, didn't you?"

"Beca-" Her mother reached out for her but she stepped out of her reach.

"How long have you known, and why didn't you _tell_ me?!" Her mother sighed.

"When I was pregnant with you, the doctors told your father and I that we were having a baby boy. So, when you were born, we were a little caught off guard. The doctor just said that they must've read something wrong when determining your gender. That seemed plausible to me so I let it go. But when you turned eighteen and we went in for your normal checkup and we told the doctor that you hadn't ever started your menstrual cycle yet, I noticed the doctor's worried expression. After your blood work came back, they found something abnormal. I just thought you wouldn't be able to have kids." Beca was trying to take this in, all at once. Her mother knew about this for years. All the tiny brunette could feel was anger.

"Why would you keep this from me?! Don't you realize that if I knew about my condition beforehand, I would already be in my child's life? How dare you make me seem like the bad guy when you knew about this?" Beca angrily wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I know I should've told you but I-"

"Just save it." Beca turned on her heel and walked out of the door, ignoring her mother's pleas for her to stay. As she walked to her rental car, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

 **Aubrey: It's time. Now or never.**

Sure, Beca was still very angry with her mother, but right now, her main focus is being in Emily's life.

xxxx

Just as she pulled up to Chloe's place, she saw a tall, muscular, guy walk out of the front door. Beca clenched her jaw and grabbed so tightly onto the wheel that her knuckles turned pale. Chloe was bound to move on, she was a beautiful girl, and she had no right to be jealous, but she couldn't help it. The guy turned around and Beca had a clearer view of who the guy was talking to. Beca's eyes widened when the guy started kissing, more like making out, with none other than Aubrey Posen. Maybe that's why Aubrey was all giggly when she picked up the phone a few weeks ago. She waited for the two to finish up before she stepped out of the car.

"It's about time." The blonde said once Beca got closer, arms crossed.

"You're still as pleasant as ever." The DJ said with a fake smile. The guy gave her a displeased look, which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Beca, this is Joey, Joey this is Beca. Emily's other mother." Joey's eyebrows pinched together.

" _Oh._ So you're the one. Nice to meet you." She could tell that the smile he flashed her way was fake.

"I can't say the same." Beca flashed him a smile that was just as fake before stepping inside. Aubrey joined her shortly after.

"You haven't changed much." The blonde's tone held annoyance.

"That's funny, I can say the same about you." She said, just as annoyed.

"You're lucky you're Emily's mother or else I wouldn't be helping you right now." Beca uncrossed her arms from her chest and sighed.

"Thank you. I really do appreciate it." Aubrey just shrugged before grabbing her keys.

"Chloe should be here in a few minutes. I have to go back to work." Aubrey gave her a curt nod before leaving Beca alone in the apartment. The brunette looked around the room and her eyes caught sight of a picture of Emily, Chloe, and Aubrey. They all had big smiles on their faces and their clothes were all coordinated. She felt her heart break. _She_ should've been in this photo. _She_ should've been there for them period. She heard the door open, which caused her to promptly turn around. She was now face to face with her ex and the mother of her child, whose mouth was open in shock. And wow, Chloe looks even more beautiful, if that's even possible. After five years, all she can manage to say is,

"Hi." And she's met with a swift smack in the face.

They're off to a _great_ start already.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. Your reviews really make my day and I hope you like this chapter as well!**

Chloe watched as Beca held her now reddening cheek. The redhead didn't know what came over her. Actually no, that's a lie. She knows what came over her, anger. _Immense_ anger. Beca just picked up and left not only her, but their child. And after five years, all the DJ can say is 'hi'?

"Chlo-"

" _Don't_ call me that."

"I'm so sorry-" Chloe cut her off again. She honestly isn't in the mood to hear a _word_ that comes out of Beca's mouth.

"You're sorry for _what_ Beca? Are you sorry that you left? That you broke my heart? Or, are you sorry that our child doesn't even know who you are and wonders why you're not around?" The redhead is trying to keep the tears at bay, but a few slid down her cheeks anyway.

"I'm sorry for everything." Beca's voice breaks at the last word. "I want to be there for her now. I want to be in our child's life."

"It's too late for that Beca. Just leave." Panic flashed across the tiny DJ's face.

"Chloe please-"

" _Go_." Chloe spoke through gritted teeth. She knows she's being harsh, but she honestly doesn't care at the moment. She's giving the brunette the same amount of harshness that she gave to her when Chloe tried to explain herself all of those years ago. Beca gave her a defeated nod before walking out of the door. As soon as she heard the door close, she sunk down into the couch and finally let the sobs that were trying to escape earlier out. _Why now?_ What made Beca even change her mind, and who told her where she lived? Chloe thought to herself for a moment before her face flushed slightly with anger. _Aubrey._

xxxxx

Chloe must have fallen asleep because before she knows it, her alarm is going off. She still has thirty minutes before she has to get Emily so she changes out of her "teacher's clothes" as her daughter calls it, and into some comfortable ones. She checks to make sure she didn't forget anything in the apartment and heads out of the door. She really should have known that playing music in the car was a bad idea because as soon Teenage Dream starts playing, thoughts of Beca swarm her brain.

xxxx

 _Chloe watched as the brunette's jaw dropped when they arrived at her parent's house. Being that her mom was a successful lawyer and her dad owned multiple companies, they were pretty well off._

" _You lived here?" Chloe just nodded her head and grabbed hold of her girlfriend's leg to stop her from anxiously moving it up and down._

" _Becs calm down. They'll love you." Beca bit her lip and turned slightly to face her._

" _How do you know that?"_

" _Because I love you, and if I do then they will." She gave the DJ's leg a comforting squeeze._

" _Okay, let's do this. Now or never." Beca muttered to herself, causing the redhead to laugh. Beca sounded like she was hyping herself up before a game or a competition. Before Chloe could exit the car, Beca held her wrist._

" _I love you too, by the way." The softness in Beca's voice made her melt._

" _I know." Chloe winked at her and then stepped out of the car. Beca bounced on her toes as they waited for someone to open the door. It finally opened, revealing a man around six foot and huge arms crossed around his chest._

" _Hi dad."_ _ **Dad?**_ _Beca gulped._

" _Hi bug." The man pulled Chloe in for a bear hug. "And who is this?" The man glared down at the brunette._

" _This is Beca, my girlfriend. Beca, this is my dad." Beca looked back and forth at the two of them awkwardly before speaking._

" _It's nice to meet you sir." The brunette held out her hand awkwardly and Chloe's father took it in his very firmly._

" _Likewise." He grumbled before letting them in and walking away. Beca looked at her girlfriend nervously who just gave her a smile and let out a light laugh._

" _What?" The DJ had a confused look on her face._

" _He's just upset that you're not a guy so he can't threaten to hurt you if you break my heart." Chloe explained, still amused._

" _He did a pretty good job intimidating me."_

" _He'll be glad to know that." Chloe teased. Before Beca could respond, a tiny little boy ran up to the redhead and hugged her legs._

" _Auntie Cho!" A huge smile spread across Chloe's face as she swooped the little boy up into her arms._

" _Hi sweetheart! How are you?" Beca watched as the two interacted with one another. It brought a warm, tingly feeling inside of her. She always knew Chloe would be good with kids, but actually seeing it for herself made Beca feel something she didn't know how to describe. It wasn't a bad feeling though._

" _Becs." Chloe's voice brought her out of her inner thoughts._

" _Hm?"_

" _This is my nephew RJ." The boy looked up at her with big green eyes. "RJ, this is Beca. Say hi." The little boy waved at her shyly, which caused her to smile._

" _I see Ricky gave you a warm welcome." Chloe spun on her heel so fast, Beca thought she was going to get whiplash. She watched as the redhead pulled her sister in for a hug. The two sisters looked frighteningly alike. If Megan had red hair instead of blonde, they'd be identical._

" _Hi Beca. It's nice to finally meet you in person."_

" _Same to you Megan." Beca gave her a friendly smile. Despite not having met Chloe's parents until today, she had briefly met Megan one day when Chloe was video chatting her._

" _Where's mom?"_

" _In the kitchen, as usual." They both chuckled. Chloe grabbed Beca by the hand and pulled her into the kitchen, where sure enough, her mother was messing with the stove._

" _Look who finally showed up mom." Megan jokingly announced. The older woman turned around with a smile._

" _She's always late as usual. What did she call it back then? Being fashionably late." Chloe's mother said, causing the redhead to teasingly roll her eyes._

" _You must be Beca." The woman turned to face her. "I've heard so much about you." She could see Chloe's face turn red, which caused her to smile._

" _Good things I hope."_

" _Nothing but good things. Don't worry, I won't hug you. Chloe told me you were an awkward one." Chloe's mom said with a wink before turning back to the stove. Beca's face flushed and she glared at Chloe. The redhead put her hands up in defense while Megan laughed._

" _What babe? I was just trying to save you from being overly hugged." She pressed a quick kiss to Beca's lips. The brunette just groaned in response, causing Chloe and her sister to laugh._

 _xxxxx_

 _Beca watched as all of the kids jumped into the pool, while all of the adults were off to the side with their food. Chloe's family clearly did things big for the fourth of July._

" _So, Beca was it?" The brunette nodded and Chloe's dad continued to speak. "What are your intentions with my daughter?" Beca almost choked on her food, causing the redhead to pat her back. She watched as everyone turned their heads to look at her, curious as to what her answer might be. She thought this only happened in TV shows and movies. She nervously swallowed. She wasn't good with words at all._

" _I just… I want to make your daughter as happy as she makes me." She felt her girlfriend squeeze her hand and looked up to see Chloe beaming at her. Chloe's dad just nodded his hand in approval. It's a step._

" _And if you hurt her, you'll have a bunch of angry Beales after you and that's not a good thing. Trust me, I would know." Megan's husband spoke up, causing everyone to laugh and the tension to finally disappear. Suddenly, Chloe placed her plate on the table and grabbed her hand._

" _I love this song! Come dance with me." She listened as Katy Perry's Teenage Dream started to play and smiled before letting Chloe lead her away. They danced through the first half of the song until Chloe slowed them down and spoke up._

" _You do make me happy."_

" _What?"_

" _What you said earlier. You do make me as happy as I make you." Chloe looked up at her with those gorgeous blue eyes._

" _I think that's impossible because you make me happier than I've ever been." She gave Chloe that special smile that she never gives anybody else._

" _I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree then." Chloe said before pulling her into a kiss._

xxxxxx

Chloe rubbed at her temples to get rid of the memory. She stepped out of the car and headed into her daughter's school. As she was waiting for Emily, she notices a little girl being scooped up by her parents, giggling happily. She felt her stomach drop slightly before she felt little hands tugging at her shirt.

"Mommy!" Chloe bends down and pulls her tiny daughter into a hug.

"Hi baby girl! How was your day?"

"It was so great! We learned how to count to twenty and I was the only one who didn't need Ms. Dawson's help!" Emily exclaimed with a little smug grin on her face, which caused Chloe to chuckle.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks mommy." Emily had a big smile on her face which melted the redhead's heart. She loves that smile.

"We're doing takeout tonight for dinner. What would you like?" She asked as she put Emily into her car seat. Her daughter's face lit up with glee, causing Chloe to laugh.

"Taco Bell!"

xxxxx

As soon as Stacie saw Beca holding a make-shift ice pack against her face she immediately started laughing, causing the smaller brunette to scowl at her.

"I mean, I knew it wasn't going to go smoothly, but I was not expecting _that_." Stacie motioned to Beca's face. "She really smacked you hard huh?"

"Laugh it up." Beca mumbled. When she called Stacie over video chat, she was looking for someone to give her advice, not make fun of her. But this was Stacie, she should've known better.

"I'm sorry. But seriously, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to let her cool down for a couple of days before I try to talk to her again. I'm not giving up." She said firmly. She may not have been in Emily's life so far, but she's going to change that.

"Good. You may also want to hire a bodyguard to be around you the next time you speak to her." Stacie let out another laugh and Beca flipped her off.

"I'm ending this call now." Before Stacie could protest, she had exited out of the video chat. She could feel the ice start to melt against her face so she tossed the ice pack into the garbage and sighed. She knew this was going to be hard, but she never stopped to think about how much anger Chloe harbored against her and it hurt. She knows she deserves every bit of it, but it doesn't make it hurt any less.

xxxxxx

"Good, you guys are back. I was starting to get worried." Aubrey said, getting up from the couch. Chloe had decided to take Emily to the park so that she could play and practice her soccer techniques that her coach had been teaching her. She held back a smirk when she saw the blonde eye the Taco Bell bag in disgust.

"We got Taco Bell!" The tiny brunette announced.

"I see that." Aubrey said with a forced smile. She stepped around Aubrey and headed to the dinner table to set up the food. Chloe remained silent as Emily told Aubrey about her day and how much fun she had had at the park.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Aubrey had cornered her in the kitchen after they had finished eating. She glared at the blonde.

"I'm sure you know exactly what's wrong Aubrey." The blonde flinched. Chloe never called her by her full name unless she was mad at her.

"I'm guessing the talk with Beca didn't go so well." Aubrey sighed.

"Your guess would be right." She snapped.

"Chloe-"

"No! Why in the world would you bring her here? You of all people should know not to!" Chloe's face was flushed red with anger.

"Because you can't continue living on like this! Beca is not my favorite person in the world but she has a right to be in her child's life." Aubrey finished quietly.

"She lost that right when she walked out on us." She stormed out of the kitchen with the blonde hot on her heels.

"This isn't about how we feel Chloe. This is about Emily. As she gets older, she's going to continue to question you about who and where her other mom is. It was Beca's fault for not being around for the first five years. But, if you keep Beca from Emily now, it'll be yours."

And with that, Aubrey left her alone for the rest of the night. All she could think about as she tried to fall asleep was Aubrey's words. She knew deep down that the blonde was right. It wasn't really fair to keep Beca from Emily now that the DJ was trying. But Beca owes her a lot of explanations.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I just want to clear something up. I'm not trying to make Beca seem like the bad guy at all. I agree with all of you that Beca believing that Chloe cheated is reasonable. However, I'm trying my best to show how Beca leaving has affected not only Chloe, but Emily too. I hope that clears everything up. I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for the wait.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe awoke to her phone ringing. She tended to sleep with her phone on in case of emergencies. Especially with her dad's health worsening. She picked up her phone and smiled at the caller ID.

"Hi."

" _Hey babe. Did I wake you? I'm sorry."_ The deep voice on the other end of the phone replied with a worried tone.

"No, it's fine! I probably needed to get up anyway."

" _Okay good. We're still on for our date tonight right?"_ _Crap_. With everything going on with Beca, she'd forgotten about anything else.

" _Chloe, if you forgot about it, it's fine. We can reschedule it."_ She could hear him sigh on the other end of the phone and bit her lip.

"No Dave, tonight is good. A lot has been going on lately, but I really want to go out with you tonight. Unless you don't want to?"

" _No! I definitely want to."_ Chloe let out an amused chuckle. " _So, I'll pick you up at seven?"_

"Sounds good." She sighed after they hung up and went downstairs. She could smell the waffle mix from her room, which made her realize how hungry she actually was. She smiled at the sight before her as she walked into the kitchen. Aubrey appeared to be cracking eggs and putting them into the bowl, while Emily, who was standing on a stool, was mixing the eggs and milk together. She watched them for a moment longer before making her presence known.

"Is breakfast ready yet chefs?" Emily turned her head slightly to face her.

"Good morning mommy!"

"Morning bug! How'd you sleep?" She asked, walking up to her daughter and kissing her forehead.

"Good." She mumbled before focusing back on her task. She gave Aubrey a hug, which had always been their way of saying ' _good morning'_ , before sitting down at the counter. It didn't take long before breakfast was ready and they all sat down and made light hearted conversation.

"Okay Em, you gotta get dressed into your soccer uniform for practice. I already set up your toothbrush for you." Emily gave her a nod before running into the bathroom.

"Hey Bree, can you do me a favor?" Chloe stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, prompting the blonde to playfully roll her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Do you mind watching Emily tonight? I know it's last minute but Dave wants to take me out and I had completely forgotten about it until he called."

"Of course Chloe. You know I love the little munchkin." Aubrey said with a smile, which soon turned into a smirk. The redhead rolled her eyes as she knew what was coming.

" _So,_ how are things with David?" Chloe threw the tiny grape from her plate at her best friend, who laughed. She had met Dave at one of her co-worker's parties. Initially, she had brushed off Dave's attempts at flirting with her, but he was persistent. That, and he had a charming smile. So, by the end of the night she ended up giving him her number, only as a friend at first. But it eventually turned into more.

"Things are going good. It'll be five months next week." She said coyly. Aubrey smiled, it was good to see her best friend somewhat happy again.

"I'm glad you're happy Chloe."

"Thanks Bree." The blonde tapped her fingers nervously on the table and looked at the redhead. She could tell Aubrey wanted to say something, so she raised a questioning eyebrow, causing the blonde to let out a sigh.

"Have you spoken to Beca at all?" She brushed her hair out of her eyes and gave Aubrey a sheepish look. After she had had a few days to cool down, she had to admit that she was kind of embarrassed by the way she acted with Beca. She definitely took it too far.

"No. I was thinking about giving her a call later." Chloe bit her lip. She kind of had some reservations about calling the brunette. Don't get her wrong, she totally wants to talk things out and hear Beca out. But, in the early stages of her pregnancy, she would call the brunette, still hoping that the DJ would call her back and change her mind. She never did though and eventually changed her number. She was a wreck for a while until Aubrey and her family finally shook her out of it.

"I think that's a good idea." The blonde broke her out of her thoughts.

"Me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay bug, I'll be back to pick you up around twelve. Sound good?" Chloe crouched down to Emily's height. The small brunette nodded quickly with a grin before running off to the soccer field. She chuckled at her daughter's excitement. She loved that little girl. She sat in her car messing with her phone, trying to decide how she was going to ask Beca to meet up with her. In the end, she went with a simple text, asking the brunette to meet her at a local café. It didn't take long for Beca to reply, and she made her way to meet her. It was only a ten minute drive to Rosie's Café and now she was sitting at a table, waiting patiently for Beca. She picked a table outside, she always liked these kinds of tables better. After a few minutes she saw the brunette make her way to the table and her eyes widened in shock and she covered her hand in amusement. Beca was wearing her normal attire but she had added a green football helmet onto her head. She could feel the people at surrounding tables' eyes looking in their direction, but she didn't care. Only Beca could manage to make a serious moment light.

"Beca, what are you doing?" She asked, trying to hold back her laughs.

"I came with protection this time." The DJ tapped her helmet for added measure and suddenly this wasn't very funny to Chloe anymore. The weight of what she had done had really hit her. Sure she was already embarrassed by what she did, but now she just feels ashamed.

"I'm so, so sorry for slapping you. It was completely out of line." Beca finally removed the helmet from her head.

"It's fine Chloe-"

"It's really not." She said in a serious tone. The brunette sighed.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I forgive you."

"Thank you."

"So," Beca looked at her nervously, playing with her fingers. "I guess I owe you some explanations." Chloe couldn't help but give her a look that basically said ' _duhh'_.

"Maybe you should start with what made you change your mind about Emily being yours." Beca let out a sigh and nodded.

"I had been seeing this woman on and off for about two years and one night she called me up saying that we needed to talk." The brunette began fiddling with the rings on her fingers before speaking again, looking Chloe straight in the eyes.

"She told me she was pregnant." Chloe's eyes immediately widened. She knew she promised that she would try her best to listen, but she was not expecting Beca to say _that_.

"What?! You have another child?"

"Chloe, no! Please let me finish." She tried to let out a calming breath before nodding at Beca to continue.

"We went to the doctor and found out she was pregnant. And since she only slept with women, I knew it had to be mine. But just to be sure, I had the doctor run some tests."

"And?"

"I have a condition that allows me to carry sperm." Chloe sat back shocked. This finally explained everything, but it was still shocking to hear out loud. She could sense the brunette's discomfort so she finally broke the silence.

"That would explain things. So if this woman got pregnant, how do you not have a child on the way?" Beca's eyes wouldn't meet hers at this question.

"She um.. She had an abortion." Beca's voice broke and Chloe could see her trying to fight back tears.

"Oh Beca, I'm so sorry." The brunette cleared her throat and shrugged as a response. They sat in a tense silence until the waitress came back with Chloe's drink, causing the redhead to smile sheepishly at Beca.

"Sorry, I got thirsty while waiting. Do you want to order something?" Beca smirked but shook her head.

"So, how's this co-parenting thing going to work out?" Beca finally asked.

"Well I do have some rules I want to establish first."

"Why does this sound like something Aubrey would say?" Beca said playfully, but Chloe gave her a stern look.

"I'm serious Beca." The brunette nodded and Chloe continued. "I don't want Emily knowing you're her other mother yet." Beca's mouth hung open in shock.

"Are you kidding? What's the point of being in her life if she doesn't know I'm her mother?" Beca's tone held complete annoyance.

"If you didn't leave in the first place she would already know." Chloe knew it was a low blow, but it was true. Beca sat back in her chair with her arms crossed, causing the redhead to roll her eyes. Beca could be so childish at times. Sometimes she found it adorable, but right now, not so much. "I want her to get to know you first. And in case things don't work out, it'll hurt her less if she doesn't know." Chloe finished quietly. Beca's face softened.

"I'm not going anywhere Chlo." Chloe's eyes snapped up to Beca's at the old nickname. She couldn't even reprimand the DJ for using it this time because it was comformting.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"You will." Beca gave her a soft smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe sat in front of her mirror applying makeup onto her face. For the first time in weeks she feels like the weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. Her conversation with Beca definitely having to do with it.

"You look pretty mommy!" A head full of messy brown hair poked it's way into the room, she chuckled.

"Thank you baby. You can come in ya know." She grinned as Emily wasted no time in coming into the room and sitting on her lap.

"Are you excited to be spending time with Aunt Bree and Joey?" The little brunette nodded before speaking.

"Where are you going?" Chloe looked down into the questioning eyes of her daughter.

"I'm going out with a friend."

"Again?" Chloe chuckled. She knew her daughter was bound to catch on.

"Yes again. I have a question for you." When she saw that she had Emily's full attention, she continued. "How would you feel about hanging out with me and one of my friend's tomorrow?"

"You have lots of friends mommy!" Emily exclaimed, causing Chloe to laugh.

"I guess I do! So, what do you say?" She asked again, hopefully.

"Sure mommy!"

"Alright! Okay, go pick out your favorite stuffed animal for tonight." She pressed a kiss onto Emily's head and watched as she ran off to her room. A few minutes had passed before Emily came running back in, this time with her jacket and stuffed tiger clutched in her hand, with Aubrey trailing behind her.

"See you tomorrow mommy." Chloe crouched down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good night with Aunt Bree and be a good girl." She warned, knowing how mischievous her little girl can be. She definitely got that from Beca.

"I will!" Emily promised before running off again. She was such a busy bee.

"She'll be fine. Enjoy your night!"

"Thanks again Bree." The blonde nodded with a smile before walking away from the doorway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did I mention how stunning you look tonight?" Dave asked, holding onto Chloe's hand from across the other end of the table.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice." Chloe winked playfully, causing Dave to smirk. The redhead was dressed in a red, curve hugging, dress tonight. "You don't look so bad yourself." This caused Dave to smirk again. He was dressed in a nice, black blazer and a white v neck, which Chloe had become accustomed to. Dave is the CEO of his dad's company, so he always dressed very business-like. Chloe looked around the fancy restaurant. She's definitely sure that everyone here comes from a lot of money and it kind of makes her a little uncomfortable when she's hit with the reminder that she's just an elementary school teacher.

"Are you okay babe?" She blinked a few times to re-focus her attention back onto her date.

"Yeah.." She trails off before she sighs and decides to go with the truth. "It's just that, you didn't have to do all of this for a date." She explained softly, hands motioning to the fancy restaurant. Dave grabs her hand in his again.

"Hey, I did this because I like you and it's our fifth month with each other. Don't worry about the money." He flashes her a perfect smile. She still feels uneasy but swallows her pride and instead smiles and nods. She'll leave it be, for now at least.

xxxxxxxxx

Beca nervously fiddles with her fingers as she works up the urge to knock on the door. This was it, the moment she finally gets to meet her daughter for the first time. She finally lifts up her hand to knock. There, she did it. A few seconds passed before the door finally opened. Instead of being met with Chloe, she's met with a tiny brunette with bright blue eyes that are identical to Chloe's. The breath is almost knocked out of her because wow, this little girl looks _just like her_. If she had any doubts before about Emily being hers, she definitely doesn't now.

"Hi Emily."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Surprise! Here's another quick chapter because I took so long to update with the last one. Thank you for all of your reviews! To the reviewer who said that it's too common that Chloe always dates men and not women, I do agree with you and even thought about having her date a woman instead of Dave when I planned the plot. However, I feel like Beca really broke Chloe's heart and it took a long time for her to heal so she decided to date someone who was the complete opposite from Beca, which includes gender. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's one of my favorites so far. On with the story!**

xxxxx

" _Hi Emily."_

"Who are you? Are you mommy's friend?" Emily titled her head to the side in confusion. Before Beca could answer her question, she heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Emily Michelle, what have I told you about opening the door by yourself?" The brunette had to hold back a laugh at the sheepish look on her daughter's face.

"Not to." Emily muttered. Chloe motioned for her to come inside. "Emily, this is my friend Beca. She was in the Bellas with Aubrey and me." Emily's eyes scanned her face and she gulped. _She can't figure out that I'm her mother yet just from a look right?_ They _did_ look a lot alike. When Emily finally talked however, those thoughts immediately vanished from her brain.

"How come she's not in any of the pictures?" The little brunette looked between the two women questionably and now it was Chloe's turn to look sheepish. The redhead mouthed a quick ' _sorry_ ', to which the DJ shrugged off.

"I'm not a big picture person so that's probably why. I have a few though if you'd like to see them sometime." Beca offered as she crouched down to her daughter's height. Emily seemed to think about it for a second before nodding her head and holding out her hand, and Beca swore she heard Chloe let out a sigh of relief. She took Emily's hand in hers and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Beca."

"You're very formal for a five year old, huh?"

"That's Aubrey's doing." Chloe said, playfully rolling her eyes, causing Beca to chuckle.

"Do you like soccer?" Her attention was immediately brought back to Emily.

"I'm not really a sports person, but I do love music." At this, the tiny brunette's eyes lit up.

"You do? Me too!" The DJ chuckled at her enthusiasm and felt herself start to relax. This wasn't so hard so far. She didn't even notice Chloe leave the room. "Do you wanna come see my room?"

"Of course I do." She let Emily lead her upstairs to her room. The walls were painted a light purple. There were also little soccer balls and music notes painted.

"This is a cool room kiddo."

"Thanks, I know." Emily grinned before sitting down, Beca sitting down across from her. Emily began to take out her dolls, there were lots of them, before handing her the Elsa doll, the Anna doll clutched in her tiny hands already.

"You like Frozen?" Emily nodded.

"Anna is my favorite."

"Why is she your favorite?" Beca asked, curiously. Emily looked up at her and gave her a look as if to say that the answer was obvious but answered it anyway.

"Because she looks just like mommy. They both have red hair and mommy sings just like her." Beca felt her heart swell hearing Emily's explanation. Looking at the doll, she could see why Anna reminded her daughter of Chloe.

"Well if you want, I could make you a cool CD made of Frozen songs any other songs you like." Emily's eyes lit up and her mouth opened in shock.

"Really?" Beca nodded with a smile. "Thanks Beca!" Her daughter reached over for a hug. It only lasted for a few seconds but it made her day.

"Are you two ready for the zoo yet?" She heard a familiar voice ask from behind her. She turned to see Chloe leaned up against the doorway and wondered how long the redhead had been standing there. But from the look on her face, Beca's guessing she had to have been there long enough to witness the hug.

"Oh yeah! I forgot." Emily exclaimed before exiting the room quickly, clearly ready to go.

"She's amazing Chlo." Beca said with a smile on her face. She never thought she could love a person so soon after she met them, but now she knows.

"She is." Chloe said softly.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The closest zoo was only two hours away. During her conversation with Chloe the other day, she had learned that Emily absolutely loved animals so she came up with the idea for them to go to the zoo.

"Can we go look at the tigers first mommy?" Emily tugged at Chloe's shirt, when she nodded, the tiny brunette lead them to the tigers' cages. Beca eyed the tigers uneasily, causing Chloe to chuckle and whisper,

"Are you scared?" Beca sent her a glare.

"No." She mumbled, but jumped when Emily growled. She watched as her daughter and Emily laughed at her.

"Very funny." The brunette pouted with her arms crossed over her chest.

"That was just too good to pass up!" Chloe wiped a fake tear from her cheek, and Beca stuck her tongue out at her in jest. They continued looking at animals for another two hours, Beca carrying Emily on her back when she couldn't see anything, until Emily spotted the carousel.

"Can we go on it?" Emily asked, bouncing on the heels of her feet in excitement.

"Of course we can, kiddo. Let's go!" Chloe chuckled at the two brunettes' excitement. She always knew that Emily was a little version of Beca, but seeing them together in the same place, it was really obvious. If you had told her a year ago that Beca would come back and try to be in their daughter's life, she wouldn't believe you. But now it's happening, and she couldn't be happier now that Emily has both of her mothers in her life, even if she didn't know who Beca truly was yet. She watched as Beca and Emily got on first, Beca helping Emily onto the frog, and smiled at the big grins on both of their faces. She got on during the second go around but when Emily wanted to go again, they both agreed to sit this one out and watch Emily go again from the bench.

"I forgot how much I used to love those things." Beca nodded at the carousel.

"I remember when Fat Amy had to literally drag you from it when we went to that amusement park." They both laughed at the memory. Beca had already gone on the carousel five times and tried to go a sixth time. Fat Amy and Stacie were fed up with Beca and the ride at that point and ended up dragging her from the ride like a child.

"How's your mother? Em and I haven't heard from her in a couple of weeks." The brunette tensed at the question. She knew Chloe was just trying to make conversation because it's not like she knew what her mother had done, but she'd rather not talk about her right now.

"Beca?" Chloe snapped her fingers in front of her face to get her attention. "What's wrong? Did something happen with your mother?" The redhead asked, concern laced in her voice and a frown on her face.

"No. Trust me, she's fine." She spat bitterly.

"What's going on?"

"She knew Chloe. Okay? She knew about my condition for years and didn't tell me. She didn't even tell you." When all she received was silence, she turned to look at Chloe. The redhead's face expressed a mix of shock and hurt and it broke her heart.

"She knew?" Chloe asked, but it was barely a whisper. Beca just nodded her head in confirmation and they sat in silence until Emily came running over to them.

"That was so much fun!" She exclaimed with a grin on her face.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Beca responded with a grin as big as Emily's on her face. Chloe looked up at the sky, which was starting to darken, and sighed.

"It's getting late. We should probably head back." Chloe said to Beca, which made Emily pout. "Sorry bug." She kissed the tiny brunette on the cheek before grabbing their things and heading back to the car. The first hour into their car ride back was spent singing loudly to the mixtape Beca made the day before, filled with Katy Perry and Beyoncé. By the time hour two came around, Emily was sound asleep in the back seat. The car was suddenly filled with silence.

"I just can't believe she knew all of this time." Chloe finally broke the silence and shook her head. "How do you look your granddaughter in the eyes and act like you aren't keeping her mother from her? How do you watch both your daughter and the other mother of her grandchild go through all of that pain and heartache and not say anything?" Chloe could feel herself start to get worked up and a few tears fell from her eyes. "This could have been fixed before Emily was even born."

"I know. I've missed out on so much already and it didn't have to be this way." The rest of the car ride was filled with silence, because what more was there to say? All Beca can do now is be in her daughter's life and not make the same mistake she made before. She pulled up to Chloe's place and instead of getting out right away, they just sat there for a little.

"Thanks for today. It was great." Chloe gave her a smile.

"I should be thanking you really. You know, for allowing me to be in Emily's life."

"She's your daughter too."

"I know. But it's not like I've been mother of the year."

"Well if today proved anything, it showed that you're definitely capable." Chloe, surprisingly, reached out and squeezed her hand before getting out of the car to get Emily. The redhead walked over to the driver's side of the car with a sleepy Emily in her hands. The brunette smiled at how cute her daughter looked.

"Good night Em." Emily looked up at her with sleepy eyes.

"Good night Beca." She whispered with a wave. Chloe and Beca traded good nights before she watched the two walk into the apartment safely. She silently did a happy dance before pulling out of the drive way.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how did it go with Beca?" Aubrey asked, getting straight to the point. Chloe rolled her eyes at her best friend's impatience. She knows this is the main reason why the blonde invited her out to lunch.

"It went really good. Great, actually." She said with a smile.

"That's great Chloe. So Emily took it well then?" She looked at Aubrey in confusion.

"Took what well?" It was the blonde's turn to look at her in confusion.

"The fact that Beca's her mom?" Chloe bit her lip and looked down at her salad.

"Chloe-"

"She doesn't know that Beca's her other mother. And before you start lecturing me, I think it's a good idea to wait for a while before telling her. A lot can happen Bree, especially with Beca's career."

"What if she figures it out on her own?" The blonde questioned.

"Then we'll tell her if that happens. But for now, Beca's just a friend." Aubrey looked like she wanted to protest again but when Chloe glared at her, she dropped it.

"I can't believe Melinda hid Beca's condition from the both of you." Chloe felt her blood start to boil at the mention of her.

"You're telling me." She muttered before taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Are you going to talk to her about it?"

"I'll be honest, at first I didn't want to. I still don't want to, but Beca hasn't spoken to her in almost a month and I want answers. So, I'll visit her sometime this week." Aubrey nodded before continuing on with her list of questions.

"Do you think her father knew about it too? That could be a factor for why he left." Aubrey didn't say this with any bite in her tone whatsoever, just pure curiosity.

"Maybe. I never really thought about that. It's still not an excuse."

"It isn't, but I wonder." They finished up the rest of their lunch making idle chatter.

"Are you going to bring David to Emily's soccer game next week?"

"It's like twenty questions with you lately Bree." Chloe gave her best friend an annoyed look. Aubrey shrugged unapologetically. "You have to answer a question of mine before I answer yours." She proposed. The blonde gave her an incredulous look.

"What are we, twelve?"

"It's only fair."

"Fine."

"When are you going to officially move in with Joey?" This question caught the blonde off guard as she choked on her water. Once she knew Aubrey was fine, she spoke again. "Well?"

"I can't just leave you and Emily alone Chlo. And you know I can't miss Sunday dinner, it's our thing." Her face expression softened.

"Aw Bree. You moving in with Joey doesn't mean you'd have to miss Sunday dinner and you could still see Em and I whenever you wanted. So, what's the real reason?" She knew her best friend all too well. The blonde was definitely holding back. Aubrey sighed.

"Fine. I'm waiting on him to propose. We've been together for three years. Seriously, what's the hold up? Do you think he doesn't see a future with me or something?" Before Aubrey could start hyperventilating and throw up, Chloe quickly cut in.

"Relax. You have nothing to worry about, trust me. That man looks at you like you hung the moon." She said with a teasing smile.

"You think so?"

"I know so. You had the man pining and courting you for two years before you even gave him a chance. I doubt he'd go through all of your crazy for so long just to leave." Chloe smirked.

"Oh shut up." They both started laughing.

"I have to get back and set up for my next class." The redhead began putting on her jacket and grabbed her purse. "I'll see you at home." She stood up, ready to leave. The blonde looked at her watch.

"Yeah, I should probably head back to. See ya Chlo." The blonde stood up as well, pulling Chloe into a hug. As they stood by their cars ready to leave, Aubrey abruptly turned to face Chloe.

"You never answered my question!" The blonde pointed at her and glared. She quickly got into her car with a laugh.

"Too late!" She pulled off, not before blowing Aubrey a kiss.

"This isn't over!" Aubrey yelled, causing Chloe to laugh again.


	10. Chapter 10

Beca smiled as she watched her daughter bounce excitingly in her car seat. She decided to bring Emily to the music studio with her for a little mother daughter day. The little brunette had been talking non-stop about how excited she was to go, and Beca didn't mind one bit.

"Do I get to meet Katy Perry?" The DJ chuckled before responding.

"Not today Em. But you never know, she might be in the studio next time." Emily grinned before going back to singing along to the Adele song playing on the radio, Beca joining her shortly afterwards. It wasn't long before they pulled up to the tall, gray building. She watched Emily's eyes widen in awe.

"This is so cool!"

"Wait until you see the inside!" That's all it took for Emily to run towards the door of the building. The brunette laughed before following after her daughter.

"Hey Marissa, got anything for me before I head up?" Beca's question was directed at the receptionist. The curly blonde haired woman gave her a smile.

"Gerry is in town, so he'll probably stop by." The brunette nodded. It had been barely a month of the company getting started here in Atlanta, so she was expecting a visit from her boss. "And who do we have here?" Marissa motioned down to Emily. Beca found herself stuck for a moment. A big part of her wanted to introduce Emily as her daughter because for one, that's exactly who she was, and two, she was tired of hiding the truth from her daughter and to other people when they asked. She's been spending time with Emily for a little over a month now, and she honestly thinks it's about time to have that conversation with her, but she knows Chloe would have her head if she even gave Emily the slightest hint as to who she was.

"Marissa, this is Emily. She's my best friend's daughter and my music buddy."

"Pleased to meet you." The little brunette said with a grin and an out stretched hand, which the blonde shook happily. And she could've swore she saw Marissa study Emily a little as she did this but pushed the thought away. She was just being paranoid.

"C'mon Em, let me show you where the coolest part of the building is." Emily waved good bye to Marissa before following behind the DJ.

"No way!" Emily exclaimed excitedly as they stepped inside of the recording booth. "This is where you make all the music?" Beca nodded with a grin.

"You wanna try it out?" The little brunette nodded enthusiastically and Beca helped her set up the microphone and headphones before returning back to the other side. She quickly took out her phone and took a picture of Emily sitting on the stool with the big headphones covering her ears. She looked so cute. She sent the picture to Chloe before turning on the mic.

"What do you wanna sing?" Emily tapped her chin thoughtfully before replying.

"Can I sing Cups?" Beca stood dumbfounded at her daughter's request, honestly surprised that Emily knew about her audition song.

"How do you know about that one?"

"It's mommy's favorite. Her and Auntie Bree sing it to me all the time." The tiny brunette said with a shrug.

"Did you know I sang that song to audition for the Bellas?"

"No way!" Emily said with a gasp, causing Beca to chuckle.

"Yes way! Cups it is." Beca smiled before playing the newer rendition for the song she made a few months ago. She hit record and listened to her daughter's soft vocals through the speakers. She's heard Emily sing tons of times in the short span of knowing her, but she's never heard it like this. She was only five and her vocals were great. This was definitely her and Chloe's child. With only a little more practice, she knew Emily could be a phenomenal singer. Seeing Emily sitting there reminded her of when her father used to play her his old school rock records and she would sing to them.

"How was that?"

"You did amazing Em! You sing just like your mom." Emily grinned. Little did she know that Beca was referring to herself and not Chloe. This continued for a couple of hours. Emily playing with the instruments and Beca working on edits for beats that she's created. She was so caught up on what she was working on that when she felt a strong hand rest on her shoulder, she jumped.

"Relax there jumpy." Gerry said with a laugh. She scowled at the man while taking her headphones off of her ears. She playfully slugged him in the arm.

"Don't sneak up on me like that old man!"

"Is that your mini me in there?" Gerry nodded his head towards the recording booth, where Emily was happily banging on the drums. She smiled warmly at her daughter and nodded.

"She looks just like you. She loves music too? Oh, she's definitely your kid." He said with a laugh.

"She's pretty awesome. You should hear her sing." The pride was evident in the brunette's voice. She then pressed a button on the wall by the booth and spoke.

"Hey Emily, I got somebody I want you to meet."

"But I'm not done with my song!" Emily pouted.

"Emily." Beca tried her best to give Emily her best 'stern mom' look.

"Look at you having this whole mom thing down already." Gerry commented with a smirk, causing the producer to roll her eyes.

"Keep it down, will you? She doesn't know about the whole ' _mom thing_ '." Beca said, quoting her boss. Gerry gave her a look, but before he had the chance to respond, little feet made their way towards them.

"Em, this is my boss Gerry." Gerry crouched down to Emily's height and gave her a smile.

"So you tell Beca what to do? Like a teacher does?" Gerry chuckled.

"Yeah, kind of. Beca doesn't always listen to me though." He said teasingly. Beca let out a short, dry laugh in response. Emily frowned at Beca disapprovingly and she tried her best to hide her smile.

"That's not good. If I don't listen, I get sent down to the principal." The tiny brunette put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows at her. And in that moment, she looked _just like_ Chloe. She raised her hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I'll make sure to listen more next time." Emily smiled.

"Can I go back to playing now?" She asked eagerly as she bounced on her heels.

"Go ahead." Beca could barely get the sentence out of her mouth before a head full of brown hair ran passed her and into the booth.

"She reminds me of how you were when you got your first music space to record in." Gerry's tone held nostalgia. She'd never forget how she felt in that moment. It was one of the best days of her life. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" He pulled a chair down next to Beca's.

"Now I sat down with the board, and they agreed that we don't have any new, unknown artists with a fresh sound. This is where you come in." Beca raised her eyebrow.

"I want you to find me three new artists. I would like at least one of them to be a band or a group of some sort." The brunette nodded her head in understanding as she wrote down the details her boss was giving her. "Up for the task?" Beca nodded with a grin. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't getting a little bored. Don't get her wrong, she loves her job, but so far all she's been doing is helping the Atlanta studio getting started.

"I knew there was a reason I hired you." Gerry gave her a teasing smile as he got up to leave. "I also wanted to say congrats on producing the number one album out right now." Gerry beamed proudly. He was referring to Cole's debut album. She couldn't be happier for the young artist. They worked their asses off day and night for that album.

"Thanks old man."

"She's great. Motherhood looks good on you kid." And with a squeeze on the shoulder, Gerry leaves Beca sitting there with a smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxx

"Hurry up and brush your teeth! We have to be at the field in ten minutes!" Chloe shouted from downstairs. She checked the time on her phone, but not before grinning at her wallpaper. She set it to the picture that Beca had sent her of Emily recording in the studio. She truly looked like a mini Beca and it made her nostalgic.

"You ready for your first game champ?" She heard her father ask Emily as they began to get settled into the car. Today was Emily's first official soccer game and the little brunette was very excited. Her parents made sure to be here to support Emily. Aubrey, Joey, Dave, and Beca had decided to meet them at the game. If she was being honest, she was really nervous about how her parents would take to being around Beca again. When Chloe had told them about the DJ's return, they were not pleased. Her mother had accepted it, her father however, still hasn't.

"I'm not a champ yet grandpa. I haven't even won anything!"

"Well of course you're a champ. You're a Beale!" Richard replied with a wink, causing everyone in the car to laugh. Seeing the excitement on her daughter's face made her smile. She already knows that she'll be the loudest parent in the crowd. They've barely parked the car before Emily tries to unlock her seatbelt.

"Slow down bug." Chloe said with a chuckle. Emily smiles sheepishly as she lets her grandfather help her undo the seatbelt.

"She's just excited." Richard said with a proud smile. Her father and her daughter had a close relationship which made her so happy. It reminded her of how close her father and her brother were before he passed. Chloe shook away the sad thought before getting out of the car. She watched Emily run off towards the field to join her team.

"When is Beca arriving?" Her mother asked quietly.

"She should be here soon." She looked at both of her parents for a moment before speaking.

"I know you guys aren't a fan of Beca's." She started to say, but was cut off.

"That would be an understatement." Richard mumbled. Her mother sent him a glare that pretty much said ' _let her finish.'_ He huffed but let Chloe continue.

"My point is, Beca is Emily's other mother and she's trying. So can you both at least be civil with her? I don't want Emily to pick up on the weird tension between you guys."

"You're right, I don't like her very much. But, I will try to be cordial. However, if she ever breaks yours or Emily's hearts again, I won't be a very nice person." Claire spoke honestly. Chloe squeezed her mother's hand in thanks.

"Dad?" Her father looked at her and let out a sigh.

"Fine. But I still don't like her." He said stubbornly. It's obvious where the redhead gets her stubbornness from.

"We know Rich." Her mother chuckled. It didn't take long for Aubrey and Joey to show up. Then came Beca. She quickly stood up and they both gave each other nervous smiles.

"Hey Chlo, Mr. and Mrs. Beale." She heard the nervousness in the brunette's tone and felt bad for her.

"Hello Beca." Her mother gave Beca a polite smile, whereas her father just gave the brunette a curt nod. Better than nothing. She heard Beca let out a shaky breath as she sat down next to Aubrey. She could've sworn she heard the blonde chuckle at the DJ's misfortune and shook her head. She didn't want the brunette to feel ganged up on.

xxxx

Beca had just arrived and already felt the suffocating tension. Thankfully, the game started and they were all too busy cheering on Emily to worry about anything else. She watched as her daughter ran towards the opposite team's goalie and kicked the ball inside of the net. They all excitedly jumped up and cheered louder than anyone else at the game. She could feel the pride swelling up in her chest. Her attention was shortly pulled from the game when she heard someone mutter a quiet ' _excuse me.'_ Looking up, she was met with a good looking man who looked to be around six foot tall, dressed in a nice, blue polo t-shirt.

"I'm so sorry I'm late babe. I got stuck in a meeting." The deep voice said apologetically. She tried her best to hold back a scoff at the word ' _babe.'_ Chloe, however, didn't seem to be too impressed with his late arrival.

"Just sit." The redhead said shortly. The game lasted about thirty minutes and ended with Emily's team winning. The little brunette ran straight into her grandfather's legs and hugged them.

"I did it grandpa!"

"You sure did champ!" He picked the little girl up in his arms, causing Emily to grin.

"Em, I want you to meet someone." Chloe said softly with a smile. Chloe's father gave the man standing by the redhead a hard look before setting Emily back on her feet.

"Emily this is Dave, mommy's friend." Dave crouched down to Emily's height and Beca watched with her arms crossed.

"It's nice to meet you. You look just like your mommy." He flashed the little girl a smile. Emily stared at the man for a minute before mumbling a _'hi'_ and going to stand by Chloe. Dave turned towards the redhead but she only shrugged in response.

"Who's ready for a celebratory lunch for the champ?" Chloe asked, grinning at Emily who cheered in response.

xxxx

Emily chose to ride back to the house in Beca's car, but she was oddly quiet and the DJ picked up on it.

"What's wrong superstar?" She saw Emily smile slightly at the nickname before shrugging and remaining quiet. "Hey, talking about feelings sucks, I know. But, it does help."

"Do you know mommy's friend?" Emily finally questioned. Beca wasn't expecting this and froze for a second.

"No I don't."

"Oh."

"Why?" Emily shrugged again. Beca began to kind of catch on to how the little brunette was feeling by the choice of topic.

"She's not going to forget about you for her friend, okay? Nothing will change. She'll always be your mommy. You will always come first." Beca said. Emily nodded with a smile before stepping out of the car. Before they got to the front door, Beca stopped her.

"You did great out there." Emily ran up to her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks, you're the best." She whispered. Beca smiled widely as the little brunette ran into the house.

"She's taken well to you." She heard a familiar deep voice say from behind her. She turned around and was met with Chloe's father. She had tried her best to avoid eye contact with him before, but as she studied him now, she could see the noticeable differences. His hair was much longer than his usual buzzed haircut and a lot grayer too.

"I don't like you, I don't like you at all. And if it was up to me, I wouldn't want you anywhere near my daughter or my grandbaby." Beca swallowed thickly. This man did not beat around the bush. "But, my daughter has always tried her best to see the good in people and believes heavily in second chances. I can already see that Emily is becoming attached to you, so let me make one thing _very_ clear. If you hurt either of them and walk out again, you will never be allowed to see or be near them ever again. Do you understand me?" Richard Beale was always a very intimidating man and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared at the moment.

"Loud and clear sir." She cursed at how shaky her voice sounded. He gave her a curt nod before walking into the house. She let out a shaky breath as she sat down on the porch.

"Beca?" She turned her head in the direction of her daughter's voice. "Uncle Joey is grilling burgers, c'mon!" She smiled as she let her daughter take her hand and lead her back into the house. She knew she'd never make the mistake of walking out of her daughter's life ever again.

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait and thank you for being patient! A lot of things have been keeping me busy and I was unable to write but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Does Beca seem off to you?" Chloe asked Aubrey as she washed the greens for the salad.

"She seems like she usually does." The blonde shrugged and the redhead bit her lip. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She watched as Joey and Beca talked and caught the brunette tense when her father walked past. _Bingo._

"You don't think my dad said something to her, do you?" She groaned. Aubrey looked at her with amusement swimming in her eyes.

"Have you met your father? He definitely said something." _Great._ "Where's Dave?" Chloe rolled her eyes before turning back to the food she was cooking.

"Probably on another business call." She said through gritted teeth. The blonde got that the topic was touchy for Chloe at the moment and dropped it. About an hour later, lunch was finally prepared and everyone gathered around the table in the backyard. Thankfully, the lunch went smoothly without any drama. Though Chloe's sure that it had to do with the fact that there were guests outside of their circle of family and friends that were invited. She's just glad that there was no tension.

xxxxxxxxx

"She's good with her." Claire commented while watching Beca and Joey play outside with the kids.

"You sound surprised."

"Well Beca doesn't exactly come off as the mothering type." Aubrey added. Chloe whirled around to glare at her best friend.

"It's like Beca can't win with you guys. When she wasn't around, she was the bad guy. But now that she is around, she has to deal with everyone constantly on her case." The redhead's voice was now raised and both her mother and Aubrey had the common decency to look guilty.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to come off as rude. Beca being around is certainly a good thing." Aubrey nodded in agreement and apologized as well, which Chloe waved off and let it go. She watched as the brunette spun Emily around in the air, and smiled as she heard her little girl's joyous laughter.

"Emily's happy and that's all that matters."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day was winding down and Emily's friends and their parents had left.

"Hey, no shoes on in the house!" Aubrey scolded both Beca and Joey, causing the little brunette to giggle.

"Sorry love." Joey gave her a sheepish smile before ridding himself of his sneakers.

Chloe glanced at the clock and realized how late it had become.

"Em, go upstairs and get ready for the tub. I'll be up there in a minute." Emily ran upstairs before Beca spoke.

"I could run her bath for her while you handle everything down here." Chloe gave her a grateful smile before nodding.

"Thanks Becs." It didn't take long for her parents to start heading out, leaving Chloe, Aubrey, and Joey to tend to the slightly messy kitchen.

"Have any of you seen Dave? I haven't seen him since we ate." She asked curiously.

"Last I saw, he had to take a phone call." Joey answered with a shrug of his shoulders. The redhead rolled her eyes, _of course_. Chloe nodded her head.

"I know where he is." She put the dish towel back on the counter and marched her way up the stairs to her and Aubrey's shared office space, missing the worried glances Aubrey and Joey threw her way.

"Thought I might find you in here." The chair at her desk spun forward and an apologetic Dave looked up at her, pointing to his phone.

' _Sorry babe'_ He mouthed before continuing his conversation. She shook her head and sat in Aubrey's chair while waiting for him to finish his phone call. From the office she could hear muffled laughter coming from the bathroom where Beca was bathing Emily and smiled. Really and truly, Emily had been bathing by herself for months now, but she couldn't deny the DJ's offer. Especially with that hopeful look in her eyes and the fact that the brunette had already missed out on other things in their daughter's life. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that when she felt a strong hand on her knee, she jumped. She looked at the sheepish expression on her boyfriend's face and her own face turned into a scowl when she was reminded of why she was so annoyed.

"How long have you been in here?" Dave had the decency to at least look guilty.

"Three hours." He mumbled.

"Unbelievable." She stood up from the chair and Dave grabbed her gently by the wrist, pulling her back.

"I'm so sorry babe. I didn't expect the call to be that long."

"The whole point of you coming to Emily's game and dinner party was so you could get to know her and my parents. Instead you decided to take a phone call for the entirety of the night."

"I know Chloe and I really am sorry. I wouldn't have taken that phone call if it wasn't important, you know that." Dave stressed to get his point across and she let out a sigh. She knew what she was getting into when they started dating. CEOs were always so busy. There were times where she barely even saw him. So Chloe nodded and relented.

"Look, how about you, me, and Emily go for some ice cream? I promise I'll clear my schedule and I'll even turn my phone off." He threw her a lopsided smile, which eventually caused her to give in and smile back.

"Fine. But if I hear it so much as beep I-" Dave cut her off with a soft kiss

"It won't, I promise." He said softly, looking at her lips. She knew that look.

"Dave, we can't. Emily is just down the hall." She whispered, shifting out of his grasp.

"It's been so long babe. I miss you." He whined, causing her to let out a short laugh.

"It's only been two weeks. And that's not my fault Mr. CEO."

"I know." He said with a sigh before looking at his watch. "I have to go." Chloe nodded. He walked over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips before stepping out of her office, tossing back a quick ' _love you'_. She returned the sentiment with a weak smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Which one?" Beca was currently holding up two sets of PJ's. One had the characters from Frozen on it and the other was decorated with different colored music notes. Emily tapped her finger on her chin while she thought over her options. A move she definitely got from Chloe, which caused the brunette to smile.

"The music notes!"

"Good choice." Emily grinned at her before putting on the PJ's. Beca glanced at the clock and her eyes widened.

"It's getting late kid. I think it's time for bed." The little brunette pouted at her.

"But I'm not tired."

"I find that hard to believe." Beca let out a chuckle. Emily spent most of the day running around the backyard with her friends, there was no way she wasn't tired. "I'll go get your mom so she can tuck you in." She bent down and kissed Emily on her forehead. Before she could leave, Emily tugged her on the arm.

"Can you do it?" She asked shyly. Beca looked at her daughter in shock for a moment before nodding with a smile. She watched as Emily grabbed a stuffed puppy and dolphin before laying down on her bed. Beca crouched down and tucked her daughter safely into the sheets.

"Can you sing me a song?" The DJ sat down near the bed.

"Do you have any songs in mind?" Emily shook her head.

"No, you pick." And the brunette did. She sang the first verse of Beth by Kiss and before she could sing the chorus, Emily was fast asleep.

"Good night. I love you." She whispered, giving Emily one more kiss on the forehead and walking out. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized Chloe was standing right by the door.

"How long were you there for?" She asked, still clutching onto her chest.

"Long enough to hear you sing." Chloe whispered with a soft smile. She watched as the redhead wished their daughter good night before closing her door quietly.

"She tried to tell me she wasn't tired." Chloe chuckled.

"Sounds like someone else I know." Beca laughed as they headed down the stairs.

"I guess I should head home now." She motioned to the door with a slight nod of her head.

"Do you maybe want to stay and have some wine? We can catch up." The redhead's offer shocked her. Before Chloe could take the brunette's silence as rejection she nodded.

"Sounds great."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, they were both a couple of glasses in and were laughing at one of Beca's star struck moments.

"I can't believe you hung up on Beyoncé!"

"I thought someone was pranking me! Thank god she called back." Beca said with a laugh. They were silent for a moment before Chloe spoke again.

"Congrats on producing a number one album. Sorry I'm a little late." She said somewhat sheepishly. The brunette raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"It's okay. I didn't think you knew."

"Some of my students are huge fans of Cole. Besides both you and him are everywhere. I thought I told you I don't live under a rock." Chloe winked at her, causing her to swallow her drink a little too harshly. It's been years and the redhead still knows how to fluster her. _The things this woman does to me._

"Thanks Chlo. It really does mean a lot." She gave her a smile.

"Thanks for coming back Beca. You could've just continued living your life without looking back but you decided to stay. It may have taken you a few years but you're here now. So despite all of the crap my parents and sometimes Aubrey might give you, I want you to know that I know that you're trying. And when we decide to tell Em, I'm sure she'll know that too." Chloe said sincerely.

"What if she doesn't forgive me?" Beca's voice suddenly small.

"Oh Beca, I'm sure she will." The redhead placed a hand on hers and rubbed it in a comforting manner, like she used to do to calm the DJ down. The touch caused her to let out a shiver. She and Chloe haven't had intimate contact like this in so long, but her body still reacted the same way. And by the way Chloe quickly took her hand away, she felt the same thing.

"So who was that guy in the fancy clothes?" Beca felt the need to start a new topic to take her mind off of their awkward moment. Relief flashed across Chloe's face for a split second before she registered what they were talking about.

"Dave?" The brunette nodded. "Um, he and I have been dating for a little while, why?"

"Because I've never seen him before and he was at Emily's game." Her tone was bordering on defensive and she couldn't figure out why. She knew she didn't really have a right to feel defensive.

"Relax Beca, he's a good guy. I wanted him to meet Emily, but that obviously didn't work out well." She nodded.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to explain." Chloe furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"It's fine. But there's something you're not telling me. You wouldn't just bring him up for no reason." _Damn, she was still good at reading her._ Beca shrugged.

"Emily was worried, that's all."

"About?" The brunette sighed.

"She just wanted reassurance that she wasn't going to be left out."

"She thinks that?" The redhead asked sadly. "She's my number one, of course I'd never leave her out."

"I know you wouldn't. I think she knows that too, she just needs to hear it from you."

"I'll definitely speak to her about it." Beca nodded before getting up.

"Oh no, you're not driving now." The redhead said sternly.

"C'mon Chlo, I only had two glasses of wine. I'll be fine."

"I don't care if it was only two glasses. Beca you know how I feel about that." Chloe sucked in her bottom lip as it slightly quivered.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She said apologetically. Before she could think about it, she pulled the redhead into a hug. "I'm really sorry."

"S'okay." Was mumbled in between slight sniffles into her shoulder. They stayed like that until Chloe pulled away and wiped the stray tears away from her cheeks.

"I'll get you some comfortable pillows. The couch is a pullout by the way." Chloe mumbled before leaving to get the mentioned items. It didn't take her long and she accepted the pillows gratefully.

"Good night Beca."

"Night Chloe." As the redhead walked up the stairs, the brunette put her head in her hands and let out a sigh. Just when they're getting along again, she messes things up again.

 **AN: Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I've updated. I've been so busy I've barely had the time to write and then I hit some writer's block. I was finally able to finish this chapter though. I know I kind of left some questions unanswered but things will start to make sense once things about Chloe's past come out. I am curious to know why you think Chloe reacted the way she did, let me know in the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

By the time Beca woke up the next morning, both the mother of her child and said child were gone. With a sigh, she walked towards the kitchen, hoping some water will get rid of her dry mouth. As she sets the water bottle on the counter, she comes across Chloe's neat handwriting on a bright, orange, sticky note.

 _Good morning Beca. I took Emily to school and then headed off to work. Don't forget that I'm picking her up today as well. Have a good day._

She folded the note before sighing. She couldn't tell by the note if Chloe was still upset with her about last night. She shook the thoughts out of her head for the moment and went to find a bathroom for a much needed shower. Her thoughts continued to race as she got ready and got into her car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The Bellas flinched when the door in the auditorium slammed shut._

" _Who peed in her cheerios?" Fat Amy asked, causing Beca to shake her head._

" _Do you want to go after her?" The brunette shook her head at Stacie's question. When Chloe got into these rare moods, it was best to let her cool off for a while, and she could respect that._

" _I'll talk to her later. For now, we have to make sure this setlist is awesome." The Bellas looked at her hesitantly before deciding to go along with her._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _She's all yours champ." Stacie gave her shoulder a squeeze, mouthed 'good luck', and stepped aside to let Beca into the room. All of the lights were off, the only source of light in the room coming from the tv. And on the bed with her knees hugged up to her chest, was her beautiful girlfriend with the saddest facial expression she's ever seen on the redhead's face. She set down the twizzlers and sour patches on the end of the bed before joining Chloe. She kept silent and watched as the Sandlot played on the screen. Twenty minutes passed by before Chloe broke the silence._

" _Hi." The redhead whispered._

" _Hi."_

" _I'm sorry I stormed out during rehearsal. Today just isn't such a great day for me." She looked into Chloe's blood shot eyes and brushed her hand softly against her cheek._

" _Don't worry about it Chlo. If you want to talk about it, I'm always here, you know?" Beca always felt awkward when it came to comforting people, she never knew what to say. But, when she feels Chloe pull her tighter against her, she knows she must've said something right._

" _Today's the fourth year anniversary of my brother's death. His name was Richie, named after my dad." And wow, Beca was_ _ **not**_ _expecting that._

" _My siblings and I were always so close growing up, but when my sister and I both went off to college, that changed." Chloe turned in her arms to face her._

" _He was still a junior in high school. It was hard for him to get used to us both being away from home and it bothered him. But we tried, you know? I always tried my best to call or text him in between breaks from class or the Bellas, but sometimes college gets crazy and it becomes hard to keep in touch. One day, he kept calling in the middle of practice and it became distracting so I finally picked up," Chloe's lip started to quiver, so Beca rubbed her back to provide her as much comfort as she could._

" _You don't have to force it out. Take your time." The redhead nodded before closing her eyes, opening them again after taking a deep breath._

" _He had finally made the varsity baseball team and he was so excited," A watery smile graced Chloe's face at the memory. "At least, that's what he was trying to tell me. I rushed him off of the phone, but promised that we would celebrate it later. I could tell he was upset, but Alice kept riding my ass about taking phone calls during practice, so I tried to end the phone call as quickly as possible. Later that night, I tried calling him again but he didn't pick up. I just assumed he was busy. But, around three in the morning, I got a phone call from my mom."_

 _At this point, the redhead began sobbing in Beca's arms. It broke her heart to see Chloe in this state. She's never seen her like this before, and she doesn't like it. Chloe continued speaking with a very shaky voice._

" _He got into his idiot of a friend's car, despite the fact that the guy was drunk out of his mind. They ended up crashing into a semi-truck on the way home from the party. Everyone in the car died instantly on impact. I was so angry, we all were. We all blamed each other, and the state it left my parents' marriage in was heartbreaking to watch." The anger was still evident in the redhead's voice._

" _It wasn't any of your guys' fault." Chloe nodded her head._

" _I know that now. But for a while, I blamed myself along with his friend. If I had made more time to talk to him, or if his friend hadn't drank and drive, he'd still be here." The redhead's tone was firm as she wiped the tears from her cheeks._

" _That's why you always get on all of the Bellas on making sure they call a cab if they drink?" Chloe nodded against her chest. "I promise never to drink and drive ever. I wouldn't anyway, but you won't ever have to worry about me." She declared with a kiss to her head._

" _Thank you."_

" _So… movie marathon it is, huh?"_

" _I never thought I'd hear those words come out of Beca Mitchell's mouth." Chloe mumbled playfully. The DJ rolled her eyes, pretending not to be amused._

" _Whatever."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey grumpy, what's got you so down?" Chloe looked up at the voice and gave a weak smile to her co-worker and friend. She watched as Tasha pulled a seat from one of the student's desks and sat in front of her.

"Nothing. I think I may have overreacted anyway." She dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"If you look this upset over it, it's obviously something. C'mon, tell Dr. Tasha all about it." Chloe rolled her eyes at her friend's smirk.

"Beca stayed over last night, a-"

"WHAT?!" She sent Tasha a glare, causing the woman to throw her hands up in apology. "Sorry girl, you have to warn me before you start off your story by saying your _ex_ stayed _over_." Tasha said with a smirk on your face.

"Why do I even bother telling you anything?" She sighed playfully.

"I won't interrupt again, I promise. Now please, continue."

"As I was saying, Beca stayed over last night, _after_ Emily's celebratory dinner," Chloe made sure to clarify so that Tasha wouldn't get any ideas, however her friend's smirk stayed planted firmly on her face.

"Anyway, we got to talking and we drank a little bit of wine and before we knew it, it had gotten late. I offered for her to stay over, rather than drive because of the wine. I kind of have a thing about drinking and driving and I guess I took her response the wrong way." Thinking about it now, she felt a little bad about how she reacted. Beca probably felt awful about it.

"Why don't you send her a text and let her know you're not too mad about it? I'm sure that'll ease her a bit." Chloe bit her lip before nodding.

"So, how is Mr. Fine doing?" She rolled her eyes at her friend's nickname for Dave.

"You don't miss a beat, do you? First Beca, now Dave?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that you attract beautiful people. I wouldn't blame you if you were caught between the two." The brunette sent her a wink, causing Chloe to playfully try and kick her out of her seat.

"Don't you have a class to teach? Get outta here Tasha." The woman put her hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright, I'm going grumpy." She shook her head with a laugh as she watched Tasha leave. Before her next class, she sent Beca a reassuring text and asked if she could come over and have dinner with her and Emily later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's really good at that whole soccer thing, you know?" Dave said with a tired groan as he flopped down on the ground next to Chloe. She smirked at his current state before watching her daughter run around the field with another little girl. They had been in the park for at least two hours, Emily and Dave playing one on one soccer against each other. To say things were awkward between them at first would be putting it lightly. But, Emily was a little friendlier this time around and she has a feeling that Beca or Aubrey had something to do with that.

"Can't hang?" Dave sent her a playful glare.

"In my defense, I'm thirty and she's five. Who do you think has more energy?" She laughed.

"Okay, I see your point." They continued to watch Emily kick the ball around. Chloe loved watching her play because she always had the biggest grin on her face. It reminded her of a certain DJ when she found two songs that blended together perfectly for a mix.

"So, I've been thinking. We've been dating for six months now, and I was wondering how you would feel about meeting my dad? Maybe this Friday?" Chloe's nerves hit her like a truck and she bit her lip. Logically, meeting your boyfriend's parents after six months of dating is perfectly normal, so she didn't understand why she felt like they were moving too fast. Dave has met her parents. Well kind of, anyway.

"Babe." A hand waving in her face broke her out of her thoughts.

"That'd be great." She said with a nervous smile. Dave reached over and pecked her lips.

"Everything will be fine, I promise. He's gonna love you." He squeezed her hand in his. Chloe wasn't so sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommmmmmyyyyy, someone's at the doooooor!" Emily sing-shouted. Chloe had just been finishing up dinner when she heard the doorbell too. She opened the door to see Beca standing there awkwardly with her hands in her pockets.

"Hey Becs." Beca threw her the usual crooked grin and just like that, the tension from last night was eased.

"Hey Chlo, smells good in here."

"Of course it does." Beca shook her head playfully as she stepped into the living room where Emily was all engrossed in some show.

"Hey kid, what am I, chopped liver? Where's my hug?" The tiny brunette looked up at her with a smile.

"Beca!" Little arms soon found their way wrapped around the DJ. "I went to the park today with mommy and David. And I totally kicked his butt in soccer." Emily said with a proud grin, causing Beca to chuckle.

"Oh yeah?" Emily nodded her head proudly and the next thing she said made the brunette's heart melt.

"Don't worry, he's not cooler than you are." Her daughter whispered. Beca pressed a kiss to her head.

"Good to know, Em." Somehow, Emily convinced Beca to watch her show with her and that's how Chloe found the two of them on the couch before calling them into the kitchen. The conversation flowed easily between the three of them as they ate. Once Emily was finished, she rushed off to catch the end of her show.

"You don't have to clean up." Chloe said as she threw Emily's forgotten cup into the sink.

"You cooked, I'll clean. I think that's pretty fair." The brunette shrugged her shoulders in an easy going manner. Of course, Chloe wouldn't allow Beca to clean it all up by herself, so while the DJ washed the dishes, she dried them.

"About last night-"

"Hey, don't worry about it Chlo. I get why you were upset. Sometimes I forget to think before I speak, that's all." Beca gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm still sorry I got all weird after. Richie's just always going to be a sore subject for me."

"I know, and that's normal." Chloe nodded.

"Does Emily know about him?" Beca asked.

"She saw a picture of him at my parents' place and asked who he was. It was hard, but thankfully my mom was there to help me through it. I can tell she's sad about not getting to meet her uncle, but I know Richie would've loved her." Chloe smiled sadly. Beca boldly pulled Chloe into a hug, which the redhead accepted without a second thought.

"Emily told me she kicked Dave's ass in soccer." Chloe let out a surprised laugh, not expecting the brunette to bring it up, but glad for the change in subject. She hit Beca's shoulder lightly.

"Don't be mean." She scolded half-heartedly with a chuckle.

"So it's true then?!" Beca let out another laugh, and though Chloe pretended to be annoyed about her teasing, it really was good to hear her laugh again. They hadn't had an easy going moment like this in a long, long time. And even though Beca was absent for a while, she's so thankful that she's back in both she and Emily's life. Because all previous anger aside, she truly missed her best friend.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I've been so busy this semester that I barely had time to write. Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story, it means a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
